Childhood love
by mimietgigi
Summary: Syaoran confesses to Sakura, but leaves her to return to Hong Kong. What would happen if she ever saw him again?
1. Chapter 1

Throughout this story I've made horrible mistakes so I went back to fixing all the chapters before closing this story. Sorry for the delay. Also I feel really down with everything that's happening in Japan. =( I wish the best for them.

Guys I'm back with a new story. I'm so sorry about the other one, I'm planning on writing a second part to it, but I'm not sure when. Well this one is more thought out, so I'm guessing it's good right? =) Also, I speak Spanish as well so I will translate it. So bilinguals tell me which is better for me. lol

I don't own CCS.

Childhood Love

Sakura Kinomoto was only in the 4th grade when Syaoran Li confessed to her, they had been classmates for 6 months and had gotten to know each other pretty well. At first, Syaoran had acted like a stuck up; he had entered his new class showing no emotion and while the teacher was presenting him he looked uninterested. But as his eyes wandered to his new classmates, they stopped when they met a beautiful pair of green emeralds.

The green eyed girl, in return, smiled back at him to welcome his gaze. But he disregarded her smile and just glared back at her. Sakura felt slightly intimidated by his presence but gave her all not to judge him. However, when she saw the teacher pointing at the empty seat in front of her, she froze instantly.

Syaoran walked with an air of superiority towards his new seat, not looking away from Sakura. He noticed she started sinking down into her chair; and when he was in front of her, he stood there glaring at her. Sakura immediately presented herself and handed him her hand. But Syaoran just reluctantly took a seat. Sakura's cheeks burned a crimson red.

As the months passed Sakura took notice of Syaoran's great academic level, except in Japanese class. She herself had a hard time with math, so she and her beautiful cousin, Tomoyo went up to him. They planned on helping him and getting help from him.

"Li Syaoran?" Sakura asked shyly, he was looking at them like they were two more fan girls after him.

"Yes, and if you want my friendship you have to pull down your underwear in front of the whole class." Sakura's and Tomoyo's jaw dropped.

"Actually, I was going to offer our help on Japanese…" a vein throbbed at Sakura's forehead. Tomoyo giggled at his statement, she knew how to keep her cool.

"Hmm, first work on your math skills, then go helping others out.." Tomoyo interrupted his sermon.

"Ah Li-san, but this is the case you know, you help us in math and we in return help you with Japanese." Syaoran's eyes widened at the thought of helping and being helped.

"I guess.. It wouldn't hurt, but don't fall for me since I'm only staying here temporarily" he answered.

"Believe me, I don't have a problem with that" Sakura answered, giving him a sincere smile and at that moment Syaoran's heart beat increased frenetically.

"Oh ok" he responded looking away and blushing. Tomoyo noticed it right away but her cousin who was very well known to be slow in this type of things didn't. Tomoyo smiled evilly, wondering what kind of dress Sakura would wear for their first tutoring session.

Just as Tomoyo planned, she made Sakura wear a hot pink short frilly dress, with black tights and pink hair accessories on her short auburn hair for their first study buddy session. It was held at the Li mansion. Sakura was very impressed at the size of the house while Tomoyo wasn't; she used to this type of luxury her mother, Sonomi, owned a known designer company. When Syaoran saw Sakura his cheeks flushed, and he tried to recompose himself quickly.

That's how it went for the 2 following months, until Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. He was desperate, he had good grades in everything even Japanese, his martial arts training was excellent. But every time he saw Sakura his heart gave out, and he felt it was calling for her. So he decided to confess. He invited her to Penguin Park, with the excuse that he wanted to discuss an important matter.

"Li? Why are you so nervous?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, please call me Syaoran."

"Oh ok, so ummm Sy-syaoran is something wrong?" she stuttered at the mention of his name.

"Sakura, I like you!" he cornered her. Sakura froze for the second time in her life, thanks to him. She looked down searching for words and started blushing. She looked up to respond.

"I'm sorry Syaoran, but can you give me time to figure out my feelings for you?"

In Syaoran's eyes there could've been found pools of sadness and agony; but he nodded understandingly.

That same week Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother called telling him he had to return to Hong Kong. He thought it was better to tell a few people about his departure and Sakura wasn't one of them. Once Tomoyo heard the rumors that he wasn't returning she decided to tell Sakura. Sakura started crying incessantly, she had found out she liked him the moment she lost him.

RINNNNNNNG! The alarm went off waking up the now 22 year-old Sakura.

"Ah man… What time is it?" She looked at the clock, it was 8:30 am.

"HOEEE! I was supposed to wake up at 7:30 am."

It was only two weeks since she had graduated from university and was still getting used to her new job schedule. She brushed her shoulder length auburn hair and did her make-up. It was barely noticeable, she looked fine without it but Tomoyo always pressured her to wear some. She put on the formal attire she had to wear for work. It was a white blouse with cleavage, with a black skirt 3 inches above her knees, and 5 inch heels to complement her short self.

Sakura was working for one the most influential people in the business world, Yelan Li. But she wasn't aware of it since her nephew, Eriol Hiiragizawa was in charge of the one in Japan. Eriol was 25 years old, and he showed interest in Tomoyo. So he had offered Sakura a job to impress her, or so she thought. In reality, Sakura was amazingly ingenious and handy.

While she was looking over some of the statistics of past years, her mind wandered of to that morning's dream.

"Hmm what was I dreaming this morning? Oh yeah, I was remembering Syaoran, that jerk he confessed to me, just to hurt my feelings. I mean he didn't even say goodbye" she blurted out loud.

She looked up from her paper work when she heard footsteps. In front of her was standing a handsome young man with chestnut, impossible to tame hair and amber wide eyes.

"Kinomoto-san?"

Author's note: So what you guys think? Am I improving or what? Lol. I hate cliffhangers and I just did it to you guys, sry =s. Please review!

Mimietgigi =)

3/17/11


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Now with the changes and all tehe ;)

I don't own CCS…

Beautiful eyes

"Mhm? Can I help you with anything?" Sakura asked the young man.

"Ah yeah I'm here to see Eriol" he said wincing.

"Do you have an appointment with Hiiragizawa-san? He seemed quite busy this morning, and I'm not sure if he's taking any visits" Syaoran clenched his fists at the attitude the obviously new secretary Eriol had gotten. But hid his anger because it was his crush when he was in elementary.

"I do, he's expecting my presence" he answered. She looked him in the eye.

They got lost in a trance. Sakura wasn't sure what this feeling was but it certainly didn't feel good. Her eyes started to get watery so she had to break the trance. She looked away.

"I'll let him know you're here" she took the phone to dial Eriol.

"Yeah" he said simply having noticed her sad eyes and wanted to ask her what was wrong but didn't have the courage to do so.

It was obvious she hadn't recognized him, or had she? He wasn't sure.

"Hiiragizawa-san, someone is here to see you his name is…" she looked up the figure. She was about to ask his name when Eriol responded "Oh he's finally here. Let him in"

"Yes sir" Sakura hung up.

"Hiiragizawa-san is waiting for you" she said sounding a little embarrassed. She was aware she had sounded rude at the beginning, but she couldn't help it. He hadn't knocked the door and had probably heard her rant over her first love. But she couldn't shake off the feeling that was going all over her body. Her heart was feeling heavy and hurt. Syaoran walked towards the door of the main office.

"Hey Eriol"

"My dear cousin, you're finally here" he snickered.

"What happened to you're old secretary?" he questioned right away.

"Ayuzawa-san? I still have her, the girl outside will be your new secretary" Syaoran's mouth dropped.

Syaoran couldn't believe his cousin he had unknowingly chosen his old crush as his secretary and without his authorization.

"Kinomoto-san? Why her?"

"You know her? Never mind that you're mother told me to chose all your staff for you and well her knowledge in our business is incredible"

Syaoran didn't know whether this was good or bad. He didn't like her anymore so there shouldn't be a problem with that.

"Oh thanks for handling all that for me" he said sarcastically. His cousin smiled warily he had noticed Syaoran had an objection with her.

"Well why don't we go tell her who her new boss will be" he said getting up.

"No that's fine.." Syaoran said getting in his way.

"I'll let her know personally" Eriol couldn't help but smile knowingly.

"But I have to say my goodbyes to her, so I'll just go and tell her I'm leaving her with her new boss. Then, you can go and tell her who's in charge. How about it?" he smirked and exited the room.

"Ok sure" Syaoran went to take a seat at his desk. Everything was set for him to start working. His mother had insisted that he let his cousin handle the company until he finished university. As soon as he had graduated he had packed everything and taken the first flight to Japan. But to his surprise Sakura was working for him, as his personal secretary.

"Umm Sakura-chan, I have to talk to you about something" Eriol said gleefully.

"Hiiragizawa-san, go ahead and tell me" she smiled.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Eriol?" he smiled "well it's actually sad news. I won't be in charge of this establishment anymore. I have to return to England." Sakura's smile disappeared. "But, you will be staying here" he said.

"Umm ok, Eriol. Does Tomoyo know about all this?" She asked. Eriol's expression changed drastically.

"Not yet, I'm about to tell her about all this. I'm going to go do it right now. Bye Sakura-chan!" he left in a hurry.

Sakura was left perplexed, she knew her cousin would suffer without him. Tomoyo was slowly falling for Eriol, he had been calling her at all times of the day trying to get a date with her. She had been playing hard to get because she didn't want to get hurt. But slowly she was giving into his words and now with this, she would ultimately get hurt. Something else crossed her mind. Who was she working for now? The door of the main office opened and the young man came into view. He stood in front of her, she eyed him from head to toe.

"Kinomoto-san I will be your new boss" she nodded her head. Well at least she knew that much.

"Yes sir, what's your name?" he seemed to flinch.

"Li Syaoran" the beautiful pair of green emeralds began to fill with tears of sadness.

"What did you say?" tears rolled down her cheeks. She had dreaded that name for years now. He had made her fall in love with him and she hadn't been able to forget his name.

"Kinomoto-san is there something wrong?" She finally took a good look at him. It was him, it really was Syaoran the jerk who had toyed with her feelings. Sakura had never dated anyone throughout high school or university, she wanted to remain single for life because she didn't want to cry for a guy ever again. However, there she was crying again for the same guy, 12 years later. She stood up.

"Excuse me, Li-san" she exited the room and headed to the restroom.

Syaoran stood there in a state of shock. Why had she cried? He didn't understand her at all; all he had said was his name. Also, she didn't even remember how he looked, why would she remember his name only?

Once Sakura reached the restrooms, she started sobbing. She couldn't stop it, it didn't make sense. Hadn't she left him in the past? She was only in the 4th grade! Why couldn't she make all this pain go away. She took a deep breath and started dialing Tomoyo.

"(sniff sniff) Hello" Tomoyo was crying as well. Eriol had probably told her he was leaving.

"What's wrong Tomo-chan?" she sobbed.

"You know what's wrong, but why are you crying?" she asked.

"Tomo-chan, I'm sorry about Eriol. And, and Syaoran is my new boss!" they both began to cry. When Tomoyo was finally able to talk she questioned Sakura.

"Wait Syaoran?"

"Mhm… Li Syaoran. The same one who broke my heart in elementary"

"That's not so bad Sakura, I mean you get a second chance with him. But Eriol he's leaving me for good"

"Never! You don't get it Tomoyo, because of him I want to be single!" she said exasperatingly.

"Ok ok, calm down. Aren't you at work?"

"Yes, I have to get back"

"Wait, do you think you could accompany me to dinner with Eriol tonight? He said that only few people were invited to see him off. And I don't want to go alone" Sakura didn't feel like going anywhere but she knew her cousin needed her there. She sighed.

"Yes I will, I got to go now bye bye"

"Bye bye" she clicked the phone. She dried her tears, her eyes looked puffy. She couldn't do anything about it because she had left her purse on her desk.

She walked into her office space, Syaoran was leaning on her desk. A hand on his chin, he slowly looked up to see her puffy eyes. His heart gave a small jump, he didn't like seeing her that way.

"Sorry Li-san, I wasn't expecting Hiiragizawa-san to leave" she lied. Syaoran narrowed his eyes, so she wasn't crying for him he thought. A hint of jealousy surrounded him, he swatted away the idea. He shouldn't care about the type of relationship they shared, he didn't like her anymore. Plus he was going out with Hikari Aihara, one of the most beautiful models in Asia.

"That's fine, so what are you working on?" Sakura handed him the paper work. It was all organized and ready for him to look at.

"Ok thanks, come with me so I can give you something else to organize.. And it needs to be coordinated accordingly to the sales from this month. Can you do that?" he took a quick glance at her. She nodded silently, there was infinite sadness in her beautiful eyes. She finally looked up to face him, their eyes locked; she was about to say something when the door popped open.

"Syao-kun, baby I missed you!" Hikari rushed to hug her boyfriend.

"Hikari, I missed you too" he gave her a peck on the lips. Sakura felt her heart break into a million pieces. She took the new paperwork and exited the main office.

"Oh and Kinomoto-san" Syaoran looked around the room, she wasn't there anymore.

Author's note: AAAAh I know how can he do that in front of her? IDK. He's just a jerk! Hope you didn't hate this chapter as much as I did. Please review!

For those who kept asking me about Haruhi and Hikari.. Well I had made a silly mistake because I was distracted hehe.

Mimietgigi 3/17/11


	3. Chapter 3

**Umm (comes out of corner) Hi guys! I'm sorry about last chapter it was harsh I know. But are boys these days nice? I mean they're not all the same but some are jerks rite? I'm updating fast bc I have time, but I don't think I can update quickly everyday lol**

**ak jupiter: I know right =).. Thanx for reviewing. It takes me a long time to write this out so means a lot to me that you take your time to read it and then review. *_***

**Saki-hime: He thinks he doesn't =)… wait and see.**

**I don't own CCS.**

**Crystal Tears **

**Sakura had occupied herself in her work to numb herself from all the pain she'd been feeling. Hikari had exited Syaoran's office 30 minutes after she had arrived, and she had stared endlessly at Sakura with a smile on her lips. It had finished cracking Sakura's nerves, and she felt like that day would never end. Five minutes before Sakura's shift ended, Syaoran exited his office and went up to her.**

"**Sorry about Hikari, she can be like a little kid sometimes" Sakura nodded silently, showing no emotion on her face.**

"**It's fine. Ah look at the time my leave is at 4 pm, unless, you're changing it" she stared at Syaoran mindlessly.**

"**No same time, oh and Kinomoto-san it's nice seeing you again after all these years" she stood from her seat and started walking out.**

"**Mhm. See you later Li-san" she inhaled and exhaled. I hate his guts she thought.**

"**I wonder why she's so different, she used to be cheerful and talkative. That's what I liked about her. Well, we've both changed a lot I guess" he said to himself.**

**When Sakura got to her apartment she took a long shower. It had been so stressful seeing Syaoran again. She got out the restroom and looked at her phone. She had 4 missed calls; she sighed, it was Tomoyo. She returned the call.**

"**Hey Tomo-chan"**

"**Sakura I've been calling you, don't tell me your bailing out on me?**

"**No, nothing like that, I was taking a shower.**

"**Oh ok, what are you wearing?**

"**Ugh! Not even when your feeling down.."**

"**What are you spouting about Sakura?"**

"**Nothing, what do you want me to wear?"**

"**Hehe, the pink strapless dress with the black coat and black 5 inch heels; I gave you last week.**

"**Got it, have you been planning this all day.**

"**Yeah, I took the day off"**

"**No wonder, let me get ready kay?**

"**Yeah, bye bye"**

"**Bye"**

**At least she didn't have to worry about what she was going to wear. It was 5:30 pm already, she had to hurry. She slipped on the dress, it was as tight as a second skin and 4 inches above her knees. It made her breasts look smaller, when they weren't; she was a C cup. Her hips and butt were average, nothing too little or too much.**

**She started putting on make make-up, she decided to throw on more things. She put blush on, liquid eye liner, mascara, pink lip stick and light pink eye shadow. She looked in the mirror, her reflection didn't seem to satisfy her. She took off the eye shadow and lipstick. Instead, she put lip gloss on.**

**She slipped some tights to go with the shoes and grabbed her coat. It was chilly outside. Tomoyo was outside waiting for her, Sakura jumped in Tomoyo's Mercedes Benz. She looked into Tomoyo's eyes they were glowing with tears.**

"**Tommy how you feeling?"**

"**I'm good, did you put on perfume?"**

"**Ummm.." Tomoyo didn't let her finish.**

"**Try this it's new from mom's company, it's called Live, Laugh, Love"**

"**The name suit's the moment huh?"**

"**Yeah" her eyes looked swollen from all the crying**

**They arrived at the Hiiragizawa mansion, it happened to be next to the Li mansion.**

"**Wait, don't tell me they're neighbors?" Sakura asked concerned.**

"**Actually, Sakura I've been meaning to tell you that…" she stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh look Eriol is waiting outside" she changed the conversation.**

**Sakura crossed her arms, she knew something was up. They got off the car, Tomoyo was wearing a beautiful blue dress that reached her knees. She had a black fur coat on with blue stilettos. Her long black straight hair reached her waist. She herself didn't wear much make-up but had managed to put on blush, mascara and eyeliner.**

**Tomoyo and Eriol looked into each others eyes; they both seemed depressed.**

"**Come in, it's really cold out here."**

**When they entered Sakura looked around the mansion, it was really beautiful with carved statues that reminded her of Rome.**

"**Eriol your place is amazing" Sakura said breaking the silence.**

"**Oh I forgot you have not been here" he smiled at her.**

"**Let me get your coats" he took them and hung them.**

"**Eriol can I use you restroom?" Tomoyo asked. She couldn't hold in the escaping tears any longer.**

"**Sure" he said noticing her teary eyes.**

"**We're going to miss you Eriol" Sakura said. Eriol started walking towards the dining room, she followed.**

"**I heard you were sad at work today" Sakura's eyes opened in surprise, her cheeks blushed slightly.**

"**Yeah" she remembered she had told Syaoran she wasn't expecting Eriol's parting. He neared her and told her something in the ear.**

"**I'm planning on asking Tomoyo out before I leave" she smiled.**

"**Really? That's a good idea" they heard footsteps approaching them.**

"**Hey Eriol, hi Kinomoto-san" Sakura's expression changed. It was none other than Syaoran, he had been watching them for sometime. **

"**When will you learn to knock cousin?" Eriol asked making Syaoran chuckle.**

"**Am I intruding?" he asked.**

"**Yes a little" he joked.**

**Tomoyo slid into the dining room looking recomposed and stood next to Sakura.**

"**Hi Syaoran, long time no see" she said.**

"**It has, hasn't it" he replied.**

"**Yeah, Sakura and I thought you'd disappeared from the surface of the earth. I mean leaving just like that without saying goodbye" Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's arm briskly, signaling her to stop or she would start crying again.**

"**Sorry about that my mom called unexpectedly and I had to leave right away.**

"**Well, let's start dinner it's kind of late" Eriol said. **

**They sat down on the huge dining table. Tomoyo beside Eriol and Sakura beside Syaoran. Sakura wondered how she had ended up next to him. **

**Sakura hadn't said a word ever since Syaoran had shown up, until Eriol questioned her.**

"**So Sakura-chan, what's wrong you've been so quiet all evening. She looked at him and then at Tomoyo.**

"**Ah, nothing" she faked a smile.**

"**You won't tell me the truth?" he snickered.**

"**Eriol, it's complicated" she blushed, and looked to Tomoyo for help.**

**Syaoran was seeing that Tomoyo and Eriol had a connection, while Sakura was left out of the conversations. Was Eriol hitting on both of them? He thought.**

"**Oh Sakura-chan she's so shy, you know her. I think Syaoran's return has affected her, very much, right?" Tomoyo said. Sakura went pale, than her cheeks blushed crimson red. **

**I wanted help, Sakura thought.**

"**Huh? Syao- Li-san's return affect me?" her voice resounded in the dining room They all gaped at her.**

"**I was playing Sakura" Tomoyo joked.**

"**Your not funny Tommy" she said sounding morose.**

**The tension in the room had grown.**

**Tomoyo just mentioned my return had affected Sakura, and why did it seem like it had just now? All this tension is driving me nuts, Syaoran thought.**

"**Could you guys excuse us for a minute?" Eriol said. **

**They nodded silently. Tomoyo and him got up and exited the room. Syaoran and Sakura were left all alone.**

"**Why don't we go wait for them in the living room?" Syaoran offered. Syaoran lead the way, they sat down on the couches.**

"**So you've changed a lot" he said. Sakura couldn't believe this guy, he didn't know all the things she'd been through because of his stupid confession. Sitting near him right now, was torture; she couldn't stand him.**

"**You think?" she asked not hiding her fury.**

"**I'm guessing I remember you being cheerful, and talkative. But you haven't been neither" he answered with the same tone.**

"**It's all… It's all your fault" her voice cracked.**

"**What?" he asked perplexed.**

"**I said it's all your fault I'm feeling this way, because you had the nerve to reappear in my life." Sakura put her hand on her mouth.**

**Oh crap! He's my boss, I totally forgot, she thought. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.**

**Syaoran neared Sakura and hugged her tightly.**

"**What are you talking about?" he asked her.**

"**Umm never mind Li-san. I'm sorry I over reacted" she pushed him away and stood up, she headed to the restroom.**

**What just happened, and why did I hug her? He asked himself over and over again.**

**Eriol and Tomoyo went into the living room holding hands, to where Syaoran was.**

"**Where's Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.**

"**She went crying to the restroom" he said absentmindedly.**

"**What? What did you do?" Tomoyo left hurriedly to the restroom.**

**Tomoyo found Sakura sitting on the restroom floor with her face on her knees. She looked pretty shaken up.**

"**Oh my sweet baby, what's wrong?" she began pampering her cousin. **

**They began crying together, feeling different kinds of pain. The door of the restroom was left open by Tomoyo. The two girls didn't know Eriol and Syaoran were watching them restlessly.**

**Author's note: I can't believe I made so many mistakes. I'm sorry guys plz Review Review Review!`**

**Mimietgigi 3/17/11**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so happy =) a lot of people is reading this story.. They just need to review :P hehe. But since I am updating daily I decided to make the chapters shorter. Sorry but I'm waking up with huge headaches =s and I can't have that anymore.

Saki-Hime: Oh they will suffer. But I'm afraid it's not in this chapter. Muahaha =)

MaidenAlice: I will update as long as I have the time and reviews hehe =). Keep reading the story.

Forgotten Memories

Sakura and Tomoyo cried themselves to sleep. They had both cuddled up like two little babies. Syaoran and Eriol gave each other puzzled looks.

"So now what?" Syaoran asked.

"You, carry Sakura to one of the guest rooms and I'll take Tomoyo to my room" Syaoran glared at him.

"You're kidding…"

"Tomoyo's my girlfriend now, but I won't be doing anything to her obviously" he told him.

"I'm talking about Kinomoto-san, why do I have to carry her?"

"Would it kill you to do her a favor? From what I understand it's your fault she's like this" guilt struck him

"Look I'll do it. But it's not my fault. I don't know how it can be my fault."

They both separated the girls, and carried them.

"Oh Syaoran while you're at it.. Can you check on her through the night?" Syaoran almost lost his balance.

"What? I have to get back home"

"For?"

"None of your business"

"Sakura is my business, she's a good friend of mine, and I need you to fix what you did. Plus I'll be taking care of Tomoyo" Eriol said seriously.

"Eri..ol" Tomoyo said in her sleep. Syaoran sighed heavily.

"Ok, but she better wake up early tomorrow for work" Eriol narrowed his eyes.

"You're her boss, I don't see why she would get in trouble" Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine. You win. I'll give her the day off. But only for today, the business doesn't run by itself you know?"

They parted ways.

She's so light. I don't know why she's wearing this short dress, I can almost see her underwear, he thought. His cheeks blushed lightly.

Syaoran set Sakura on the bed, she looked so vulnerable and in despair. He put the covers on her and headed to the closest guest room, he wanted to make sure Sakura was alright through the night.

Eriol lay Tomoyo on his bed, he admired her beauty. He hugged her tightly, and kissed her forehead.

"I will fix this my love" he whispered in her ear. He fell asleep drying the tears that escaped her eyes. She's probably having nightmares, Eriol thought.

Syaoran's phone started ringing, it was Hikari.

What she want now? He thought. He really liked her but she could be very possessive, he put his phone on silent.

He tried closing his eyes but every slight sound would startle him. He let his mind wander to Sakura. Why was she so sad? He thought back to when he was in elementary school. Ok so they had become friends, and she had gone to his house a couple times, and he had started liking her. But was else, it just didn't click.

Some whimpering drew him out of his thoughts. He jumped off the bed, and headed to where Sakura was. She was crying in her sleep.

"It's ok.." he whispered, feeling awkward.

"Syaoran" he neared her when he heard his name.

"Yes?" he waited for a response.

"Why did you tell me you liked me?" he froze.

Sakura was half awake, she thought this was all a dream.

"What?" his memories started to flash through his eyes.

Syaoran had forgotten he had confessed his feelings to her. When he got no response back, he found the nearest chair to sit in.

I don't understand, how did I forget about that? The reason why I didn't say goodbye was because I was to embarrassed to go up to her again. He put his face on his hands.

"I'm an idiot!" he said to himself.

When Syaoran had returned to Hong Kong, Yelan had put a lot of pressure on him. She had made him read books everyday, train martial arts; he had no time to have a social life and think about love.

And now that I remember, she said she needed time to figure out her feelings for me. I don't know why but I want her to tell me what she feels for me, or at least what she felt then, he thought.

He took one last glance at Sakura.

"I'm sorry" he said and headed back to his room.

Author's note: I hope you liked it. It's a lot of dialogue but now we know why Syaoran didn't remember. I mean think about it 12 years is a long time. Ask me what happened last year and I won't remember. Lol =) please leave reviews!

Mimietgi 3/17/11


	5. Chapter 5

And here's another update =). Guys I'll keep updating as much as my imagination gives. Also, I'm encouraged by your demands to read more. Lol

MaidenAlice: Hope you keep reading this story… and I'll keep mentioning as long as you keep reviewing. It's how I like to talk with my readers, there's private messaging too but this works right? =)

EchizenRyoma: I agree with you =) hehehe

Saki-Hime: I like Eriol too, but Syaoran oh I don't know why but I love his bad boy ways… but it don't mean he won't get a lesson. hahaha

I don't own CCS.

A new way of thinking…

"Sakura, I like you!" the words resounded in Sakura's head.

She shot up, it was just the same recurring dream of Syaoran's confession. She looked around the room, Where am I? she thought. The door opened, a young maid appeared bringing her breakfast.

"Oh you're awake Kinomoto-sama" she said.

"Please call me Sakura" the girl smiled and exited the room.

She remembered the day before, it had been really stressful for her. But today she felt rested and ready to face her fears. She thought back to the maid, a smile definitely suits her better.

"Ok, it's enough. I will forget you Li Syaoran" she said to herself. She looked at the time 7:30 am.

"I have to go to work" she grunted and kicked off the covers.

She found her way to the dining room. Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran were having breakfast. They all stared at her. Her hair was all messy, her make-up ruined and her pink dress all wrinkly. Whereas, Tomoyo looked like she'd just taken a shower, done her make-up and changed her clothes.

"Ohayou gozaimasu" she said blushing and looked down at her feet. Her mood was cheerful and contagious.

"Join us Sakura" Eriol offered.

"Actually, I have to get going I've already been a burden… and" a phone started ringing. Sakura looked around, it was her ring tone.

"Are you looking for your phone? It's been going off all morning" Tomoyo said teasingly and handed it to her.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, why would someone be calling her this early in the morning? He thought.

Sakura cleared her throat.

"Hello?" she said sounding nervous.

"Where the heck have you been all night Sakura Kinomoto?" the voice was loud enough for everybody to hear.

"I'm fine and you?" she said trying to change the conversation.

"Don't give me that crap! I'm asking where are you? I went to your apartment, yesterday night and you never came!" Sakura sweat dropped.

Everyone at the dining room pretended not to hear, but where listening to every word.

"I'm with Tomoyo, what's wrong with that?" she said a smile forming on her lips.

"I talked to Aunt Sonomi, she said Tomoyo didn't get home either. So you and me are going to have a long talk. You hear?" the person on the other side clicked.

"Love you too Onii-chan" she said chuckling.

The group finally looked at her.

"Everything alright?" Eriol asked.

"I'm just going to have to hear another long speech of why I shouldn't have premarital intimacy with a boy" she said and smiled.

Syaoran choked with the water he was drinking. He cleared his throat.

"Umm Kinomoto-san, you can take today off" she looked at him mindlessly.

"Li-san, I don't need your pity. Plus, there's a lot of things that need to be done." The group just stayed silent.

"Ok, so you need a ride home, right? I'll take you" he stood up, and headed out. Sakura hugged Eriol and Tomoyo goodbye and went after Syaoran.

They were silent in the car until Syaoran broke the silence.

"Listen Kinomoto-san, I know we got off on the wrong foot. So I want to fix this" she listened intently.

"Yeah sure, we are working together and there mustn't be misunderstandings between us" Syaoran looked like he wanted to say something, but held it in.

"Yeah" he answered instead.

They arrived at her apartment and she got out of the car.

"See you at work" he called out to her. She nodded silently.

Sakura got ready and looked in the mirror.

"You can do it, be nice to Li-san!" she said to herself.

When Sakura got to work she kept smiling at everyone, her smile could light up any room. Syaoran finally arrived and she greeted him normally. He felt strange.

This isn't the same Kinomoto-san, he thought.

Around lunch time Hikari walked into Sakura's office. She glared at her suspiciously.

"Is Syao-kun here?" she asked demandingly. Sakura smiled at her and nodded. A slight blush erupted on Haruhi's cheeks.

"Thank you" Hikari answered.

She popped Syaoran's door open. Her walk was different, it was more like stomping.

"Syao-kun! Why didn't you answer my calls last night?" Hikari's face was red with fury. He put down his paperwork.

A handsome blond guy, with blue eyes and nice body entered Sakura's office.

"Hey, what's your name beautiful?" he asked charmingly. Sakura smiled in return. The guy blushed 3 shades lighter than Haruhi.

"Kinomoto Sakura, and you are?"

Sakura didn't usually talk to random guys, but subconsciously she was trying to forget Syaoran with any other guy.

"Takeshi Ryuu, I'm Hikari Aihara-sama's driver" he answered proudly.

"Nice, how long you've been working for her?"

"Like 2 years or so, ever since her career as a model took off"

"So you travel around with her?" Sakura was impressed with the young man.

"Yep.."

"I wish I had your job!" they both started giggling.

They kept chatting about random things until he asked her,

"Kinomoto-san can I have your number?" Sakura looked at him thoughtfully.

"Sure, why not?"

At that moment Syaoran and Hikari came out. They were watching Sakura and Ryuu interact.

"Here's my number Takeshi-san"

Syaoran and Hikari clenched their fists simultaneously.

Author's note: I wonder what's wrong with those two? =) please leave reviews

Mimietgigi 3/17/11


	6. Chapter 6

**Another update to my beloved readers! *_***

**Shiara Daydream: Thank you, I try making it interesting and sweet at the same time. =)**

**Ak Jupiter: ahaha i'm glad you that last part wasn't confusing. Keep reading and reviewing ^^**

**I don't own CCS.**

**A little too much?**

"**Ryuu-kun!" Hikari called out, with her sweetest tone yet. Sakura and Ryuu turned to see her.**

"**Aihara-sama, do you want me to get your car ready?" Ryuu asked.**

"**Yes please" she answered with puppy dog eyes. Ryuu said goodbye to Sakura and Syaoran as he headed out.**

"**Syao-kun tell her!" Hikari shrieked.**

"**Alright, alright" he answered.**

"**Look Kinomoto-san, Hikari doesn't like it when her chauffer talks to anyone. She's afraid he'll be questioned about her private life and that the press will find out" he said sounding very strict.**

"**Yes Kinomoto-san, so if he calls, don't answer him" Hikari added. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, then she nodded silently.**

**Something's off, she thought. Hikari left right after that. Syaoran and Sakura were left alone.**

"**Why did you give him you number?" he finally asked.**

"**He was really nice, and charming" she answered shyly. "I mean, easy to get along with" she looked down, she couldn't face the person she liked for so many years; and tell him she was interested in someone else.**

"**Be careful with guys, some have bad intentions. Plus, you heard Hikari" he told her rashly. "Next time someone wants your number let me know, I'll tell you if his right for you" she bit her lip.**

**What's his problem? She asked herself.**

**The weekend finally came, Sakura had gotten used to her new boss. She was planning to spend it with Tomoyo to cheer her up. After Eriol had left to England all she had done was mope around. However, Friday night she received a call from an unknown number. She answered the call.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Kinomoto-san? This is Takeshi" Sakura didn't know what to do. She remembered Hikari's words.**

"**Oh Takeshi-san, how are you?" she didn't know how to hang up on him.**

"**Listen, why don't you and I go somewhere tonight?" he asked cheerfully.**

"**Ah, ah let me see" she was thinking what was best to do.**

"**But let me tell you how it would be first… I have to take Li-san and Aihara-sama to a restaurant. They said they'll take a taxi from there. After, that I'll pick you up and we can go dance" his words were tempting.**

"**Takeshi-san, it sounds fun but my cousin needs me at these moments"**

"**I understand, all I wanted was to get out and relax a bit. I work for Hikari-sama non-stop.." Sakura interrupted him.**

"**You know what? Let's go" she said.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah, let me get ready" she hung up.**

**Sakura got ready in an hour. She had taken a quick shower, straighten her hair, and put on a short black dress with green earrings and green stilettos. She called Tomoyo to cancel on her. Tomoyo was ok with it because she knew Sakura needed to know more people, especially men.**

**Around 9:30 pm Ryuu picked her up.**

"**You look gorgeous" he told her when he first laid eyes on her. She blushed lightly.**

**Sakura and Ryuu talked about everything, they were both very alike. When they arrived at the night club, Ryuu opened the door for Sakura. They made a really pretty couple; all eyes were on them. He and Sakura sat at the bar.**

"**You want anything to drink?" he asked her.**

"**I don't drink" she said.**

"**Come on don't be shy" he insisted her.**

""**Get me two margaritas please" he told the bartender.**

**Sakura felt a little nervous, she was aware of the drugs some guys poured into girls drinks. She took a sip, then another. She felt nothing.**

**Ok, so no drugs, she thought.**

**They really couldn't talk with the loud music, so they watched the other people dancing. Sakura finished her margarita, and Ryuu got her another one. She finished that one too; she was feeling tipsy by then. She pulled Ryuu into the dance floor, he was surprised.**

"**You're a really good dancer" he told her in her ear. She just smiled, she was having too much fun dancing to listen to him.**

**Out of the corner of his eye Syaoran saw Sakura dancing with Ryuu. She had very good moves, he gritted his teeth. He turned to see Hikari she was busy talking to all her friends. That's what she always did, he was like a trophy for her. He didn't mind it since, that's what she was to him as well.**

"**I'm going to the restroom" he told her. Hikari nodded, and kept talking to her friends.**

"**I think I drank a little too much" Sakura told Ryuu. He chuckled.**

"**I'm going to the restroom" she told him. As she was walking to the restroom some guy grabbed her hand.**

"**Let's go dance" he said. She tried getting away from him but he was too strong.**

"**Excuse me sir, but that's my girl" another guy interjected. When the guy saw who it was he let go of Sakura and apologized.**

"**Thank you sir, he was scaring me" she told her knight in shining armor.**

"**You're drunk?" he asked her.**

"**Just a little" she said shyly.**

"**You can't even see straight, I'm Syaoran Li, your boss!" he said.**

"**Oh no! You're Syaoran, how embarrassing!" Syaoran felt his cheeks getting red, he looked away.**

"**I told you to be careful with guys"**

"**I know but I wanted to have some fun and I usually don't drink so… I got messed up" she said.**

"**Alright don't think I'll let Takeshi-san take you home, I don't trust him'**

"**Ok, thank you Syaoran" he felt his heart beat increase, but dismissed it.**

**Syaoran and Sakura got out of the night club. As soon as she sat in his car she fell asleep, he sighed.**

**He sent Hikari a text message :**

**Hikari, something came up I had to leave right away. Why don't you ask Takeshi-san to give you a ride?**

**Hikari replied:**

**Ah, it's ok baby. I'll call Takeshi right now. Bye bye!**

**Syaoran reached for Sakura's cell phone, he sent Takeshi-san a text message:**

**Takeshi-san, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye but my older brother was there and he forced me out of the club. Bye bye!**

**Syaoran smirked. That will push him away, he thought.**

**Takeshi-san replied:**

**It's all good Kinomoto-san, I hope you're not in big trouble. Also, I love how you dance! Bye bye!**

**Syaoran almost threw the phone out the window, he was really mad.**

**Author's note: I enjoyed writing this chapter. A drunken Sakura always makes me laugh ^^…. But I don't think drinking excessively is good guys, wait til you're 21 =s. Please read and review!**

**Mimietgigi 3/17/11**


	7. Chapter 7

Guess what? A new chapter hehe

Saki-Hime: I know Touya is one of my favorite characters.. He's so protective! A good enough reason to stay away from Sakura! Lol

SukiGee: I hope you enjoy this chapter it corroborates with your supposition about Syaoran's behavior.

Reaching You

Syaoran arrived at Sakura's apartment, he saw a guy parked outside. He remembered the call Sakura had received last time, from her onii-chan and how mad he was because she hadn't come to sleep. This is bad, he said to himself.

"Kinomoto-san, Kinomoto-san!" he moved her to try and wake her up. But she was in deep slumber.

What am I supposed to do know? He thought.

It was nearing 2 am, the guy parked outside finally started his car, he was leaving. Syaoran sighed.

"You owe me big time Kinomoto-san" he told her. But she was still knocked out.

He got out the car and headed to open the door on her side. She was curled up, making her dress lift higher. It was barely covering her legs.

"Ok, sleeping beauty wake up!" he shouted.

"Onii-chan, 5 more minutes" she responded. He felt like laughing but kept silent; he knew this was no laughing matter.

"Kinomoto-san, hand me your keys please" half awake now, she handed him her purse.

Thinking she was awake he asked her:

"Can you walk to the apartment?" he got no response. He groaned.

He picked her up easily and headed to her apartment. He stopped momentarily and locked his car. He found her keys, and unlocked the door. He looked around her place, it was warm, cozy; unlike his mansion that gave off a cold feeling.

He set her down on the sofa. He was getting ready to leave but remembered it was dangerous to leave a drunken Sakura by herself.

"Crap, just what I needed. Another responsibility" he murmured. He sat down on the other side of the sofa.

He looked at the pictures she had in the living room. She looked beautiful in every single one of them, he smiled. His eyes stopped at a particular photo album, it looked worn out. He got up and started looking through it. He noticed it was from 4th grade, when he got to the last pictures, he saw he was in it. He didn't miss the big letters under the pictures where he was. It read JERK, COWARD, LIAR, IDIOT.

He closed the album immediately and looked at Sakura. Sleeping innocently; he would have never guessed she could keep such a big grudge. He put the album back and took a seat again.

"Syao…ran" she said in her sleep. He neared her.

"I love you" she finished saying. Syaoran's cheeks blushed crimson red, and his heart started beating fast, he sighed.

"Oh man, not again" he said out loud.

Author's note: AAAAh Syaoran not again what? I'm sorry guys Tuesdays I'm busy so I made it really short. And you guys review review plzzzz!

Mimietgigi 3/18/11


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is a little longer! ^^

MaidenAlice: Sorry I read your reviews late =s… Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy the chapter =)

I don't own CCS.

Hidden intentions

Syaoran watched over Sakura for the following 30 minutes, he sat perplexed next to her.

I think I'm falling for her again, he thought.

He examined her sleeping figure, she was so beautiful. He dared to look down at her legs, a sudden urge to near her came over him. He looked away.

What's wrong with me? She's my employee, and my childhood friend. "I've already hurt her so much and to even think of touching her while she's sleeping is unforgivable, he thought.

He looked at the time 2:30 am. He scooted away from her, and shut his eyes; he fell asleep.

An alarm went off on Saturday morning, Sakura always took an early jog at 6:30 am. Sakura groaned, "can somebody please turn that thing off?" she shouted. She remembered she was supposed to be alone.

But when she heard it turn off, she shot up. Sakura knew she wasn't alone. She looked around, she heard footsteps approaching her. She began backing away, fear imminent in her eyes.

"Good morning Kinomoto-san" she tripped on some shoes.

"Ouch!" she squeaked. She looked up to see who it was. Syaoran helped her up..

"Syao…Li-san, you're here?" she asked shocked.

"Kinomoto-san, you can call me Syaoran when we're out of the office" he said looking away. "And yeah, I thought I told you to be careful" he finished saying.

"Ok, you can call me Sakura too, and I don't remember what happened yesterday" she said blushing. He nodded.

"Well you passed out in my car, and I brought you over here. I stayed to watch over you, but now that you're awake I can leave" he said. Sakura put her hands on her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. But please don't leave yet, I'll cook us some breakfast" she offered.

Syaoran stared at Sakura even with messy hair, smeared make up, and a wrinkled dress she looked appetizing. Sakura felt Syaoran's gaze on her body. She looked at her dress it was barely covering her, she blushed.

"Let me go take a quick shower first, oh and there's another restroom over here if you want to use it." Sakura walked into her room.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, she put a hand to her beating heart.

Of all people, for it to be a Syaoran is too much, she thought.

She came out in 15 minutes, her hair wet, and wearing a white tank top and short black shorts. Syaoran felt his animal instinct act up again.

"That was fast" he said. She smiled.

"Well I knew you would be waiting."

They cooked together and had small talk. Syaoran kept telling her to be careful because guys can't control themselves sometimes. Sakura laughed it off, while Syaoran knew he was talking about himself.

"Thanks for the food" he said getting ready to leave.

"No problem Syao…ran" she managed to say. Syaoran remembered her sleep talk, he smiled.

"Do you want to come over to my place tonight Sakura?" he asked. His animal instinct was taking over.

Not knowing his criminal mind Sakura nodded cheerfully. He left the apartment, and got on his car.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself.

His relationship with Hikari wasn't working out. They had been going out for a month now, but ever since he had returned to Japan he had lost interest in her. Hikari had been his first date, first kiss and first girlfriend. However, now she just seemed like a good friend. The resurging feelings for Sakura were playing with his mind and body.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura called her cousin immediately. She told her all the story and of how Syaoran had invited her to his place that night.

"Sakura isn't a little weird? I mean, at first he was so distant with you and now, he's inviting you over?" Sakura thought for a second.

"Yeah it's weird alright, but you don't mind me going to his place right?" Tomoyo hesitated to respond.

"No, of course not just call me if you need me, ok?" Tomoyo sounded worried.

"Yes I will, take care Tomo-chan" Sakura hung up.

Tomoyo kept thinking about Syaoran's change of character, she called Eriol.

"Hey Eriol, what you doing?" she asked him.

"Baby I was sleeping but it's all good" he yawned.

"Ah… I'm sorry I keep forgetting it's different time over there" she apologized.

"Nah, like I said it's all good, so how you been?"

"Missing you, and thinking about you. But I actually wanted to ask you something"

"I knew you wouldn't call just for anything. It's about Syaoran and Sakura isn't it?"

"Hehe.. Baby don't tell me I bother you a lot about them"

"Yes, yes you do"

"Well Syaoran wants to have Sakura go over tonight to his place" Eriol stayed quiet.

"Baby did you go to sleep?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, I'm thinking. It better not be what I'm thinking." Tomoyo held her breath.

"Ok baby, I'll let you go. I need to warn Sakura"

"Good night"

"Muah I love you!" She hung up. She tried calling Sakura but she wouldn't pick up.

Why is Sakura not answering her phone? She thought.

It was 6:30 pm, Sakura had forgotten to charge her phone and it had died completely. She was on her way to Syaoran's place, it had taken her 2 whole hours to get ready. She had put on a purple short dress with black tights and purple high heels. Her hair was adorned in a side bun with a silver heart, she had silver heart shaped earrings.

She rang the door bell on Syaoran's huge doors. Wei opened the door.

"Are you looking for someone miss?" He asked politely.

"Yes I'm here to see Syaoran" she answered.

"Ok, please wait in the living room…" he looked at her to know her name.

"My name is Sakura Kinotomo" she said.

"Oh ok wait here Kinomoto-san" he left.

Sakura was sitting on the couches in the living room when Hikari came out running and crying. She stopped when she saw Sakura and went up to her. Sakura stood up to ask what was wrong, but she didn't let her talk.

"You, it's all your fault. Ever since you showed up in our lives everything has been ruined" Hikari pushed Sakura into the couch. Sakura just looked at her confused.

"Stop it Hikari, don't blame on others our mistakes!" Syaoran shouted. Hikari turned to see him, and ran out of the mansion.

Author's note: Uh oh! What do you guys think happened between Syaoran and Hikari? Please RevieW!

Mimietgigi 3/18/11


	9. Chapter 9

I'm kind of tired of updating daily, it's not easy =(.. Let's see how long I last.

Ak Jupiter: Well, you will what she did on this chapter… lol

Ree-Vance: Hi! I see you caught with the others =) I'm glad. I hope you enjoy this chapter it's kind of crucial. I had to kick Hikari out of the picture. =s

I don't own CCS.

Don't believe everything you see

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

She was in total shock; her hands shaking. She's not usually violent but she felt like Hikari needed minimum to get her hair pulled. She shook her head.

"What happened Syaoran?" she finally asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it" he answered.

"Aihara-san made it sound like it was my fault, so if I caused problems I think I should fix them" she said.

Syaoran looked her in the eyes, he looked hurt. Apparently Hikari had hit him were it hurt him the most, his pride.

"She cheated on me" he told her. Sakura stopped breathing for a second.

"How do you know?" she asked him.

"How else? She told me" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It doesn't make any sense, just this Monday you two looked fine and happy together" Syaoran looked away, he stood up and served himself a drink of whiskey.

"It was all a lie, I knew it from the start that she didn't love me. We're completely different. That day, when you met Takeshi-san, Hikari and I had a big fight. She was really angry because I hadn't answered her phone calls, and I told her she was starting to remind me of Meiling, my cousin. Those two can't stand each other, so Hikari got offended. She asked me if was seeing someone else and I told her I wasn't. She didn't believe me, and started assuming you and I had something going on. I told her that it wasn't a good time to talk about it." Sakura had tears in her eyes.

She felt like it was her fault for some unknown reason. She stood up, and vowed.

"I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you and Aihara-san, if there's anything I can do to fix this, just tell me"

"Sakura we're through, she cheated on me with Takeshi-san. It happened yesterday night when he drove her home. Hikari said that she'd had too much to drink and… then it happened" Sakura gulped.

That could've been me, she thought.

"Oh my gosh… oh my gosh… I didn't know Takeshi-san was like that" she said.

"Don't blame it all on him, Hikari always treated him weird, I guess she had a crush on him"

"Takeshi-san told me that he's been her driver for 2 years. So they must have been very familiar to each other" she added. Syaoran shrugged.

"Well, let's forget about those two and do you want to watch a movie or do something?" he asked.

"Syaoran… I know that what happened isn't easy for you. You don't have to pretend with me, if you want me to leave, I will. But if you want me to stay and talk about it, I will do that too" she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Sakura, I said do you want to watch a movie or something?" he let out a laugh. She looked at him in disbelief.

"A movie is fine Syaoran but, before we change the subject completely. Did you love her?" she asked shyly. Syaoran rose his left eyebrow.

"Now that I think about it. No, I didn't" he sighed. "What movie would you like to watch?" Syaoran knew why he didn't really care about Hikari's betrayal, Sakura was taking up all his attention and erasing her from his memory.

"Something cute" she chirped. He sweat dropped.

"By cute, you mean romantic?" he asked. Sakura blushed.

"Ah…ah I- I meant" she stuttered.

"How about, 'A Walk to Remember'?" he interrupted her.

"AAA… I love that movie!" she shrieked.

He led her to his room, he had a bunch of DVD's and books. She looked around his huge room, it was covered in green all over. His king size bed, had a black cover with green pillows overflowing and 2 walls were green while the other 2 were beige. It looked really good with his wood floors and furniture. In a far corner of the room there was a beige love seat. Sakura sat there, in front of the sofa was a huge plasma TV. Syaoran put the DVD in and sat next to her.

They were really close, Sakura couldn't even pay attention to the movie.

How can I be thinking of kissing him, when he just broke up with Aihara-san? Plus, what if they hadn't broken up, would I still want to be this close to him. She thought, she pouted her lips.

Syaoran noticed that Sakura was in outer space. He had been under control, until he saw her pout, he didn't know why but he just threw himself at her. His arm was around her waist, his other hand making her face him.

Sakura finally tuned out of Lala land, to find herself face to face with Syaoran.

"Syao…ran" she said. Wrong choice of words, he pressed his lips against hers.

Both their hearts beating rapidly, it was like they were meant to be like this all the time, lip locked. Sakura pushed him off.

"Syaoran, what's wrong with you?" But deep inside she didn't want to be separated from those, oh so delicious lips.

"Sorry Sakura, I don't know what came over me" he lied.

He loved her, he really did and he knew she had feelings for him. He just didn't feel like he deserved her.

"So you just kissed me because something came over you?" he didn't say anything. "You know what Syaoran, you're right guys can't control themselves" She stood up. "And thanks for ruining my first kiss" she exited his room.

Syaoran's jaw dropped.

That was her first kiss? I just ruined her first kiss, he thought.

Author's note: Ouch! Hehe that Syaoran has some nerve. Lol leave reviews plzzz

This chapter didn't have any mistakes I think hahaha

Mimietgigi 3/18/11


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys… I'm sorry I didn't update Friday and Monday. A lot of things are happening to me. My grandma is really sick ='/ and that has all my attention. I leave it all Jehovah God's hands. I'm updating to let you guys know why I might take time to update.

SukiGee: this is Sakura =p

MaidenAlice: but his a handsome boss ^^

First princess: I'm glad a walk to remember was a good movie to choose =)

Xinliang: I better be good in English… I studied all 12 years of high school in USA hehehe.. Enjoy the story!

Saki-Hime: Yep first kiss.. I remember mine, it was a completely ruined =s

Ree-Vance: that's the whole point.. I try to change it up randomly

SKooOl IntEllEctUAl bAdA**: lol! I hope you mean it in a good way

DN Angel and Cardcaptor: those two make it so hard for each other! Hehe but I am the one making problems for them so.. SORRY! =S

I don't own CCS.

Playing hard to get

Sakura stood outside Syaoran's room, she had her fingers on her lips. She was going to play hard to get.

I can't let him kiss me just because he's single and lonely. No, I won't be that! If he wants to be with me, it's going to be a serious relationship, she thought.

Wei accompanied her outside.

"Have a good night Kinomoto-san" she nodded cheerfully.

"You too Wei" she left the mansion and headed home.

Syaoran exited his room.

"Did she leave already?" he asked Wei.

"Yes sir"

"Was she angry or sad?"

"No sir, she seemed pretty happy to me" Syaoran narrowed his eyes.

So she wants me to beg? Oh ok, I see how it is Sakura. Let's see who can last longer, he thought. A smirk didn't leave his face.

Sakura went home and charged her phone, she had 10 voicemails and 5 text messages. She was about to return the calls when she heard a knock on her door. She wondered who it could be, she went to get the door.

"Sakura Kinomoto, you're moving into my house tonight!" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Onii-chan, how you been?"

"I've been worried sick about you. Where were you last night, and why weren't you answering your phone today?" Sakura took a seat, this was going to be a long speech.

"Look onii-chan, yesterday I got home a little late and I forgot to charge my phone, it's barely charging right now. But I don't see why you want me to move in with you and your wife" she chuckled.

"It's not funny kaijuu! You're young and inexperienced, someone could take advantage of you" he gave her an hour long speech.

He left satisfied when he saw that Sakura was agreeing with him. Touya treasured his little sister she was different from so many girls her age. He had married Mizuki Kaho a very nice girl that had made him fall head over heels for her. They both cared about Sakura and wanted her to marry a good guy.

That Monday, Sakura had decided to hide her true feelings at work. She was planning to act like nothing had happened between them; to her surprise someone else showed up at her office.

"Kinomoto-san, I want to have a word with you" it was Hikari, she looked devastated.

"Ok sure, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Sakura asked concerned.

"I wanted to apologize to you, that day I was a mess. It was obvious Syaoran and I wouldn't last, we were so different"

"It's fine don't worry" she gave her an honest smile.

"Well, thank you. Syaoran probably hates me so I'll get going.."

"I don't hate you Hikari, I already forgave you" both girls turned to see Syaoran standing at the door.

"I'm eternally grateful for that, I'll get going now. I have to go to Hong Kong today" She gave Syaoran a friendly hug, and gave Sakura a tight hug. When she left the room she had tears in her eyes.

"She's a good person" Sakura said.

"Yeah, she always was" Sakura turned to see him, she felt her heart ache.

Sakura got lost in her thoughts. When she snapped out of it she looked around, Syaoran had left without her noticing. No apology, no roses, no confession, no nothing. She gritted her teeth.

"That guy, he's playing with me again" she murmured.

She went into his office with the excuse that she needed some paperwork. He looked up to see her, and handed her the paperwork normally. She smiled at him, nothing. He didn't say anything; Sakura walked out of the office frustrated.

"Tomoyo! I don't get him. Do you think he's interested in me?" Tomoyo sighed.

"Sakura you told him guys have no control. What do you expect? He's your boss too, do you expect him to flirt with you at work?"

"No but I was expecting something else from him"

"Why don't you wear some outfits I just bought?"

"You know that's not a bad idea"

"Yay! But you need to take pictures in them for me to keep them" Tomoyo squealed.

"Ok, Ok"

Sakura picked up the clothes at Tomoyo's and she had to model in them. Those outfits could really get some attention. While she was there Tomoyo told Sakura that Eriol was making plans to get a representative for him in England, so that he could be head of the establishment and reside in Japan. Sakura was happy for Tomoyo.

Sakura looked in the mirror, she was ready to captivate her boss's attention. As she walked to her office heads turned and jaws dropped. Some guy even fell off of his seat. Sakura went into her office and sat. She was waiting patiently for Syaoran's arrival.

"Good morning Li-san" he had finally arrived. He was trying to see what she was wearing, word had gotten to him that she looking beautiful. He saw her red blouse, her cleavage was just right, nothing to provocative.

"Good morning Kinomoto-san" he sounded worried.

What is this girl trying to do now? I can see she's trying to get my attention, I'm not saying it's bad; but it's not her, he thought.

Sakura finished her work and walked into his office to hand it back to him. Syaoran's eyes popped open, in front of him was Sakura in a pencil skirt that outlined her curves perectly. Her fiery earrings and shoes just made her that much captivating. She leaned on his desk, her scent pulled him in. He gulped. She reached for his tie; they locked eyes.

"Your tie is crooked" Sakura said.

"What?"

"I said, your tie is crooked" she fixed it for him.

"Thanks" he said looking away. His rosy cheeks didn't go unnoticed. Sakura giggled, she turned around to leave his office.

"Wait you forgot your work" she turned around. He handed her a 1000 page book. She stared at the book.

"What's this?"

"You need to learn all the rules in this business to start managing my bank accounts" he smirked.

"How long is this going to take me?" she asked incredulously.

"To read and learn it takes like 3 months" she wanted to quit then and there but her pride didn't allow her.

"I'll do my best Li-san" she took the book and exited the room immediately.

Once by himself Syaoran started to laugh.

"She's going to crack under so much pressure I know it, and when she does she will have to admit that she wants special treatment. The kind of treatment she can get from me" he said to himself.

But that was a low blow, he thought. He took off his tie.

Author's note: well umm hope you like it.. I'm not feeling cheerful lately so bare with me. Please review!

Mimietgigi 3/18/11


	11. Chapter 11

Guys I'm back… for now. My grandma is doing ok for now. I won't reply back to all the comments because I have accumulated way too many. I'm really depressed right now I tried watching School Days, and let me say the first episode left me shocked. I skipped to the last episode and you know what, it's the sickest anime I've ever seen. I don't recommend it, if you don't like tragedies like me. Oh and I'm sorry for all my grammatical errors I'll try to improve.

I don't own CCS.

Roses have thorns

Sakura was reading the book silently at home, she couldn't believe her boss.

"Ah he's a jerk! I already studied all this. But I'll show him." She threw the book and picked up her cell phone.

"Tommy!" she shrieked over the phone.

"Yes my cute little whiner?" Tomoyo asked.

"He wants me to read something I already know!"

She explained to her cousin the absurdity of his demands. All Tomoyo could do was agree with Sakura. Or else she would be in trouble too.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you let me ask Eriol? Maybe he knows what's up with Syaoran"

"Yes! Do that, and make sure he doesn't warn Syaoran" she clicked right away.

Tomoyo called her boyfriend right away.

I'd catch a grenade for ya Throw my hand on a blade for ya I'd jump in front of a train for ya You know I'd do anything for ya

Eriol opened his eyes, he knew who was the only one that called so late. He had his favorite ring tone for her, too.

"Hello" he answered.

"Baby! I've missed you much. Have you found a representative yet?" she asked cheerfully.

"Baby I know your not calling for that" Tomoyo pouted.

"Aw baby why can't you even pretend" she giggled.

"So what is it you want to know?"

"Well umm it's about Syaoran and Sakura… but wait before you say anything. He is being really unfair. I mean, he wants her to read this 1000 page book. She already knows how to do her job, there's no need for her to study that right?" Eriol didn't say anything, it was weird that he would hand that book to someone out of the Li family.

"That book is a little different from what she studied, I mean it's like the company secrets. He must trust her a lot. How much time did he give her?" Tomoyo was dumbfounded.

"Ah, ah I believe she said 3 months" Eriol gasped.

"That's crazy it took us 3 years to learn it and read it"

"Oh I don't get it, so he's just testing her patience or what? He gives her loads of work, too" Tomoyo said.

"He knows she can't do it in 3 months, so there must other reasons behind this. Why don't you tell Sakura to push his buttons somehow?" Tomoyo smiled hard.

"Thank you baby, I know I interrupt your dreams a lot. But I'll let you get back to them. And I better be the only one in them!" Tomoyo said in a scary tone.

"Of course baby" Eriol sweat dropped.

"Bye" she hung up.

Tomoyo thought for a second.

Push his buttons, hmm, how can Sakura fight him back?

An idea popped in her head. Muahahaha she laughed evilly.

Sakura kept wearing the outfits Tomoyo gave her. The one she was wearing that day was a green blouse. It was very tight on her body, she looked beautiful. She had slipped in a tight, dark brown skirt that was 4 inches above her knees. Her green 5 inch heels made her look so much taller.

As usual all heads turned when she passed by, she sighed. She only wanted Syaoran's attention. She took a sit, and looked over all the work she had on her desk. She hadn't had a good night sleep because she had stayed up until 1 am reading the book.

She set her head down on the desk for just a minute, she let her eyes close.

"Sleeping on the job?" Syaoran asked a sleeping beauty. He saw she didn't move. He was holding in the laughter, he took his phone out and took a picture of her. He tapped her shoulder.

"Tell me when Syaoran gets here" she said more asleep than awake.

"I am here" he stated, she shot up.

"Ah Syao Li-san, good morning" she blushed hard.

"Good morning to you too Kinomoto-san" he looked her in the eyes. He felt guilty. It was his fault she had dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm sorry I was sleeping, I stayed up late reading the book you gave me" she finally said.

"Kinomoto-san, about that…" Syaoran was interrupted.

A worker came into Sakura's office to hand her a dozen red roses.

"Excuse me, who are they from?" Sakura asked.

"Kinomoto-san, the person in question prefers to stay anonymous" the worker excused himself and left.

Sakura looked at the roses they were beautiful, she smelled them.

"I wonder who they're from" she whispered.

"You're boyfriend maybe…" Syaoran said with a frown.

"I don't have a boyfriend" she answered.

"An admirer then" he added.

"Or a friend?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, oh and Kinomoto-san you don't have to read the book for now" he went into his office.

Sakura felt like Syaoran had just wounded her. It was Tomoyo's plan to send her roses, to make it look like she had a secret admirer. But getting him jealous didn't make her feel happy at all.

Syaoran sat morosely in his chair.

Why is it that every time I try to get close to her someone else jumps in? I'm going to need extra help, he thought.

Sorry for the delay… and I hope you guys like Grenade by Bruno Mars, I love that song.

Mimietgigi 3/18/11


	12. Chapter 12

Kyaaa thank you guys for all your support… you're all so wonderful and I just can't believe how many comments I have. It's not like 100 but at least it shows my hard work has paid off. I got so upset before writing this because I had written all of this already, when I accidentally erased everything and had to start from scratch =s… hahaha but here I am writing it again. Hope you like it =)

Saki-Hime: Hi! =) well umm you'll see or more like read hehe. Thanx for your reviews

MaidenAlice: Yay I'm so glad, it's got you hooked =P

AkJupiter: lol… now that's something he can't beat rite? Tehe

Ree-Vance: I'm cooking up his torture… muahaha. And let me just say that your words are so nice. I never thought someone would say something so nice about my story. It's kind and really did cheer me up ARIGATOU! =

I don't own CCS.

Syaoran's wife?

After that incident things between Syaoran and Sakura were really bad. They barely talked, only for formalities and for work. Tomoyo felt very guilt, it had been her plan after all. She took her shopping and they watched movies on the weekends. Two weeks later, Sakura seemed to be getting used to her new relationship with him.

That following Monday, Sakura told herself nothing would ruin her happiness. Oh how wrong she was. She walked into her office, she waited patiently for her boss. But he never came, she started to worry. It wasn't like Syaoran to be late. Suddenly, she heard laughter coming from Syaoran's office and it wasn't a guys laughter. Her heart skipped a beat. She stood up and headed to his office, she knocked quietly on his door.

"Come in" Syaoran said. He had been in his office the whole time.

"Li-san I didn't know you had arrived early. Can I…" she stopped talking and stared at the beautiful girl that was sitting on his desk.

"Did you need something Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran asked.

"Ah no, no" she turned to exit his office.

"Hey you, bring me some tea" the girl said. Sakura turned to see her.

"Oh of course, I will bring you some tea umm…" she paused to let her say her name.

"My name is Meling Li" the girl said.

"Oh ok, I'm Sakura Kinomoto" Sakura avoided the girl's gaze.

Meiling had an intimidating stare just like Syaoran. The same boring expression, only hers was more dramatic. Also, her eyes were a pair of ruby diamonds, her long black hair was tied in a pony tail. She was wearing a red short dress, that could incite even the most loyal men to have a romance with her.

Sakura walked out of the office, with her body numb. She had forgotten that Syaoran had told her he had a cousin named Meling. The poor thing believed Syaoran had gotten married to her or something. She was so lost in her thoughts, she was a walking zombie. Once she arrived at the cafeteria, she took a deep breath.

Meanwhile in Syaoran's office…

"So what do you think about her?" Syaoran asked.

"She's ok, but she's a BAKA, she misunderstood our relationship right away"

"Really? I told her I had a cousin named Meiling, I guess she forgot"

"Why don't we use this confusion? We can make her a little jealous" Meiling offered.

"Look, I leave it in your hands. I tried some things but it didn't work" Syaoran said.

"Ok, so it's my way" she smiled.

Sakura was so distracted that she wasn't holding the cup right, when she poured in the bowling tea, she poured it over her hand.

"Itai!" she screamed. She heard footsteps approaching her, deep inside she hoped it was Syaoran.

But it wasn't him, it was Eddie Hashimoto. The guy who had fallen out of his seat, he had obsessed over Sakura ever since he laid eyes on her. He had dark hair, dark brown eyes, light skin color. From the outside he was just like any other guy. However, there was something different about him, his brains. From birth he had been a prodigy. He had worked hard in school, but unfortunately for him. He didn't have the job of his dreams. That's why Eddie hated Syaoran, he felt Syaoran didn't let him succeed in life. Also, he had noticed Sakura only had eyes for Syaoran, this he could not allow.

"Are you ok Kinomoto-san?" Sakura just nodded, she had tears in her eyes. She had numbed herself and with the burn all her feelings had emerged.

"Let me get some bandages" Eddie put the bandages and poured the tea for Sakura. Sakura thanked him, and exited the cafeteria.

She was so zoned out that she didn't notice she had tears in her eyes, she entered Syaoran's office.

"Kinomoto-san, is everything alright?" Syaoran asked with a worried tone. Sakura came back to reality and dried her tears.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I burned myself with tea" she gave him a forced smile. Syaoran went to her and grabbed her bandaged hand.

"Itai" Sakura screamed again.

"Kinomoto-san, you need to get that checked" he told her.

"But who's going to do my work?" Sakura asked.

"Meiling can take care of, right?" he turned to see Meling.

"Yes I can, and Xiao Lang why don't you hire me as your secretary too?" Syaoran smirked.

"I have to think about it" he told her.

Sakura wanted to pull Meiling's hair out. First she takes away Syaoran, then she gets burned serving her tea and now she was trying to take her job. Sakura's patience was reaching its limit.

Author's note: =) wow sakura is getting scary ne? hahaha. But I mean Syaoran is such a loser, he asks help from Meiling. Doesn't he know better? I know it's short but since I'll try to update daily I hope it compensates. Please leave reviews.

Mimietgigi 3/18/11


	13. Chapter 13

Saki-Hime: hehe you're right with Meiling around things are shaking! Lol

Ree-Vance: Aww I know right.. Of course he loves her. He just doesn't show it. That BAKA! ^^

I don't own CCS or the Itazura na Kiss characters.

~~~~~~~~~Scar~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura was fed up with loving Syaoran, she looked at her burned hand.

If this leaves a scar it is to remind me of the day I give up loving you Syaoran, she thought.

She walked out of the office, and headed outside. There Eddie was sitting on his chair, from afar he looked like a good person to her. She hadn't even thanked him properly, she sighed.

"Hashimoto-san, I wanted to thank you properly for your help" he smiled.

"No it was my pleasure to have helped you, I didn't think twice when I heard you scream" Eddie wasn't beating around the bush. He wanted to get Sakura's attention, he didn't fail. She blushed.

"Why, thank you so much. I will go get this checked now, take care Hashimoto-san" she excused herself and left the building.

At the doctors office…

"So you see I burned my hand, because I was distracted" Sakura told her doctor.

"Let me see your hand" he unwrapped the bandage. He examined it. Sakura blushed.

He was new in the building, and she had been assigned to him. He was very handsome, and had no ring on his left hand. She swatted away the idea.

"Will it leave a scar?" she asked.

"Is that what worries you?" he smirked. She blushed harder.

His smile could melt any girls heart.

"Irie-kun, could you please help me with this?" a short nurse came in interrupting the stares between Sakura and the said doctor.

"Aihara-san, I'm busy right now. I'll help you at home" the nurse looked at her feet, and excused herself. Sakura wondered what kind of relationship they shared.

"Umm sorry doctor but I don't know your name" Sakura told him.

"My name is Naoki Irie" he smiled again. "Nice to meet you Kinomoto-san" Sakura wanted to run out of there, he was too perfect.

He prescribed her a couple medications, and gave her instructions on how to use them.

"If you follow my instructions you won't have a scar, since it's a minor burn. But try to not use it because it will be painful" he handed her the prescription.

"Thank you Irie-sensei" she got up, and left the doctors office.

I think I have a crush on my doctor, she thought.

She headed back to work, she was going to tell Syaoran about how she was. As she was passing by Eddie, she stopped to tell him how she was.

"Hashimoto-san!" she cheered.

"Ah Kinomoto-san, what are you doing back here?"

"I came to tell Li-san I'm fine, that I just need to be careful with this hand until it heals" oblivious to her, a couple was watching them talk from afar.

Syaoran and Meiling looked at each other, they both had the same frown.

"I don't like this Xiao Lang" she said.

"Me neither, you think something is going between them?" he asked trying to sound like he didn't care..

"Not if I can help it" she said menacingly.

They went back into Syaoran's office.

"Well I'll go and tell him now" Sakura said.

"Wait Kinomoto-san, could I have your number?" she tensed, she remembered Syaoran's words:

"Next time someone wants your number let me know, I'll tell you if his right for you"

She gulped.

"Umm I'm using my brother's phone right now, but when I get mine I'll give you my number" she lied. He nodded understandably.

Being the genius he was, he knew she was lying. It was normal, she didn't really know him. It only made him desire her more.

"Ok, sounds good" he smiled. She felt bad lying to him, he was such a good person and she couldn't even give him her number.

Oh well, she thought.

She headed into her office, she was expecting to see Meiling sitting at her seat. But she wasn't, she went straight for Syaoran's door. She knocked again.

"Come in" Meiling said. Sakura felt chills down her spine.

She opened the door, Meiling was still seated on top of Syaoran's desk. This time it didn't surprise her, it just right down annoyed her. Sakura gave them a fake smile. Syaoran knew it was fake because her honest smiles brightened up his day, but this just made him feel like the total jerk that he was.

"Li-san," she said in a carefree tone "my doctor said I'm fine, but that I should be careful with my burned hand" as she said this her cheeks turned pink. Sakura had to look down.

Syaoran and Meiling exchanged glances.

"Oh ok, that's good news" he responded. Sakura looked up, she was lost in her thoughts.

"Something the matter Kinomoto-san?" Meiling asked. Sakura felt her ground shake.

"Wha-what?" she asked.

"I mean did someone or something just popped in your mind?" she began nearing Sakura. Sakura in return took a couple steps back.

"O-of course not" she stuttered and looked away.

"Hmm, I saw you talking to Eddie Hashimoto. What was that about?" Sakura arched her eyebrow.

Who does she think she is? Sakura thought.

"Yeah, he asked me for my number. Is there a problem?" Sakura stood her ground.

Syaoran stirred in his seat. He could see the confrontation between the two girls was heating up.

"No, no there isn't. But you do know that he hates my cousin Xiao Lang right? They're big time enemies, and since my cousin has shared confidential information with you, that is what worries me. The only reason why he's working here is because Aunt Yelan pities him" Sakura eyes grew wide.

Hashimoto? Right how could I been so dumb and not notice it. He was suppose to inherit the Hashimoto enterprise, but with this crisis they had no chance, and went bankrupt. And wait up, cousins? She thought.

She looked down, Meiling didn't have to be so rude. Maybe he was their enemy at some point but things could change. She looked her right in the eye.

"With all due respect, Meiling Li-san, my personal life is something that doesn't concern you. However, you mustn't worry about me giving up confidential information" Sakura had her hands on her hips. She realized it and let her hands fall at her sides.

"Ok you two can stop arguing. Meiling could you let me have a moment with Kinomoto-san please?" Syaoran massaged his temples. She nodded silently and exited the office.

"I'm sorry Li-san, I don't know what came over me" Sakura apologized.

"So you met my cousin now, if you don't argue with her, you don't know her" he stated.

"I still shouldn't have talked to her that way"

"No worries, she's the one that has to apologize to you. I'm your employer not her, but what she said is kind of true. Just watch out to whom you give your number, you do remember my words right? Something is off about Hashimoto-san, I haven't found out what though" he spoke with sincerity.

Sakura couldn't help but see him, he sounded so genuine. Her heart felt warm.

"I did remember actually, that's why I lied to him. I told him I was using my brother's phone but that when I'd get mine I'd give it to him" she blushed.

Good girl, he thought.

He stood from his seat, he neared her.

"That's good to hear, I trust you Sakura. I don't want anyone to hurt you either" he put a hand to her chin. He pecked her lips lightly.

Sakura's eyes opened wide. Any traces of Naoki or Eddie were erased from her mind instantly.

Author's note: Whoa! I just had to do it… I'm a loser for SxS moments!

Mimietgigi 3/18/11


	14. Chapter 14

Hehe as I thought everybody including myself wanted some SxS! Well here's the rest =)

SukiGee: Thanx for reviewing! =) I hope you enjoy this chapter

First princess: you know something? I enjoyed writing it too hehe

Saki-Hime: Aw I know.. I keep wishing I meet someone like Syaoran lol. (probably won't happen =s)

Ree-Vance: And I as you requested…. Lol read to find out!

humble blossom: I know right. Well it's my fault… I say I won't like someone anymore and I end up falling in love =P

Xin2892: Ok ok lol.. Here it is!

Love Blooms

I don't own CCS.

"Syao-o Li-san, wait! Why do you keep doing this to me?" Sakura finally cracked. Leaving a space between herself and Syaoran.

"Sakura I'm sorry, I just can't take it anymore. I've fallen for you once more" Sakura couldn't believe him.

"Stop lying, stop all this, you don't love me. I want a serious relationship and not a fling with my boss" Syaoran snickered.

"Well if that's what you think I want, you're wrong. I mean we can do that too" he said playfully.

"Syaoran! Stop it, I'm not kidding. I don't want to get hurt" he wrapped his arms around her.

"And you won't" he whispered into her ear.

"Promise?" Sakura asked, with her heart beating at full blast. His touch was sending goose bumps through her body.

"Yes" his lips only centimeters from hers.

"Ok, so what are we?"

"You're my girl"

"Syaoran!" she pushed him away.

"Ok, ok. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Sakura smiled.

"I have to think about it" Syaoran grumbled, Sakura laughed. She pressed her lips against his. He deepened it, he was kissing her passionately. It was something new to Sakura, her body felt weak to his touch.

Syaoran felt something different too, it wasn't like Hikari's kisses. With Sakura he felt like he could keep kissing her forever. Syaoran carried Sakura onto his desk. They finally stopped to take a breath.

"Bravo!" said Meiling. She began clapping.

Both Sakura and Syaoran turned to see her, their cheeks red like tomatoes. Apparently, she had been watching them for a long time.

"Meiling! Why are you spying on us?" Syaoran asked furiously.

"What I was just making sure you two weren't making babies in here" she snickered.

"It's not like that!" Sakura said shyly.

"Then how is it?" Meiling asked.

"I asked her out" Syaoran answered for her.

"Oh, how sweet! It was about time, I mean I know you asked me for help. But Syaoran it's obvious she loves you…" Syaoran cut her off.

"Ok Meiling I get it" Sakura smiled.

"Wait Meiling, he asked you for help to get with me?" Sakura began giggling.

"Ok that's enough. Now, Sakura since you can't use your left hand, why don't you sit here by me and fill out the paperwork. You, Meiling can take over the computer and phone calls. And Sakura make sure she does it right, please" Sakura nodded, while Meiling rolled her eyes.

Half an hour later Sakura went to check on Meiling. Her hair was all messed up, there was papers scattered all over, Sakura gasped.

"You need help Meiling?" she gave her a death glare.

"Of course, why do so many people call, send faxes, want faxes. Ah, it's driving me insane!" Syaoran came out of his office when he heard Meiling's outcry.

"Meiling! What did you do?" Sakura stood up for Meiling.

"No it's fine, it's my fault. I should've been more careful when I served the tea. Meiling I'll handle this" she started picking the papers with both hands and fixing everything. She felt the pain but held it in.

Syaoran took the paper from her hands.

"Go into my office and sit there. I'll teach Meiling how to use the computer and fax machine, and I'll show her how to transfer the calls to me" he signaled her to go into his office. She obeyed.

Syaoran came back into his office, there was only an hour left. He cleared his throat.

"Sakura"

"Yes Li-san" she called him by accident.

"This is going to take you some adjusting, huh?" he laughed.

"Definitely" he sat.

They were quietly working until he finally broke the silence.

"What are you doing after work?" he asked, she turned to see him.

"Umm nothing, the usual take a shower, sleep and uh that's about it" Sakura answered.

I can't tell you, that most of the time, I would sing in the shower dedicating songs to you, dream of you and call Tomoyo to talk about you, she thought.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot to tell Tomoyo" she shrieked, Syaoran covered his ears.

"And I forgot how loud you can be" she pouted.

"Your so mean" he smirked.

"So can I join you in the shower, and in your bed?" he asked teasingly. She froze.

"Umm… well I'm not ready for that" she murmured. He laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I was kidding Sakura, I just wanted to stop by so we can hang out" he said.

"Oh, well sure come over, I'll cook something"

"Yeah sounds good, but I'll help you cook"

Meiling came into Syaoran's office.

"Syaoran there's only 5 minutes left, I'm out and give me a credit card!" Meiling demanded of him, he handed her a credit card.

"Don't overspend, remember last time? You didn't know how to take things back to Hong Kong" he smirked, she nodded carelessly. Meiling left immediately.

As Sakura was exiting the office, she looked back. Syaoran was staring at her, she knew what he wanted but she wasn't giving into his puppy dog eyes. She pretended like she was leaving.

"Sakura!" he shouted after her. She turned around.

"Yes Syaoran?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?" he replied.

Sakura looked at her boyfriend, he was so handsome. It was her first love and first kiss. She had waited for so long for him and she knew she could still wait for more intimacy with him. She walked to him, and pecked him.

"See you later Syaoran!" she cheered.

Syaoran looked at the floor, a simple peck made him delirious with joy. He took a deep breath.

Syaoran control yourself, he thought.

Sakura was about to get in her car, when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Kinomoto-san, how was work?" Eddie asked.

"It was great Hashimoto-san" she replied.

He examined her features, she looked delighted.

Something happened, I know it. But I won't let Li get away with this, he thought.

"Oh that's good I'll let you go now!" he walked off.

"Take care!" she added.

When Sakura arrived at her place, she cleaned and got in the shower. She put on something comfortable, she wanted Syaoran to love her for who she was.

Syaoran knocked on Sakura's door, she opened. He looked at her clothes, she was wearing a blue t-shirt with jeans, her hair was still wet. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. They both had just thrown on the most comfortable outfit they could find.

Syaoran gulped. He was afraid of losing control of the situation.

They both started cooking, they left the pot sit for awhile. They weren't really talking, it was starting to get awkward.

"So, nice weather were having" Sakura joked.

"Can you blame us? We barely started going out today"

"I know, but we've known each for a long time" she headed to the couch.

"Let's watch TV!" he offered.

He kept flipping through the channels, he was so focused he didn't notice Sakura nearing him. He finally turned to see her, she smiled at him.

"I don't bite Syaoran, why did you sit so far?"

"I didn't sit far" he took another deep breath.

"Hey why don't we go play on my bed for awhile?" she said teasingly. His cheeks blushed.

"Sakura, if you say things like that I'm going to leave" he answered. She began laughing.

"I'm sorry it's because your so tense, give me your hand" she grabbed his hand and leaned on him.

There was nothing on TV to distract Syaoran, from the beauty leaning on him. He was starting to feel anxious.

Sakura knew that Syaoran was nervous, but she didn't really understand what was wrong with him. Her innocent mind didn't make her aware of the animal that was screaming to pour out of Syaoran. She nudged Syaoran.

"Ne Syaoran, can I give you kiss?" her cheeks were crimson red. He felt like a horrible boyfriend, he was so busy trying to control himself that he'd ignore her.

Syaoran hugged Sakura, he let her close the gap between them. They were so indulged in their kisses that they didn't see the pot boiling. Syaoran started to feel like he couldn't control his actions anymore. He let go of her. Sakura looked at him confused.

"Is something burning?" he asked. Sakura shot up.

"Oh no the food!" she screamed.

Author's note: Well this chapter reveals that I want them to stay together. But let's not forget about Eddie. I wonder what he's going to do when he finds out about Sakura and Syaoran. Please leave a review!

Mimietgigi 3/18/11


	15. Chapter 15

Guys I'm sorry for the late update!

Guilty?

Syaoran arrived at his place, he made a loud sigh. Their dinner had burned, so they had to order pizza. He felt relieved nothing had happened between them. He wasn't ready, and obviously Sakura wasn't ready for something like that. A mischievous voice startled him.

"Xiao Lang, what did you do?" Meiling asked.

"Nothing. You're here early" he answered.

"Don't change the conversation. Wait don't tell me, you did it?"

"What? Meiling shut up!"

"Oh as I thought, you didn't do it, so it makes you feel desperate" she snickered. Syaoran approached her menacingly, as if saying keep it up and you'll get hurt.

"You're not worth my time" he walked off. She took his arm.

"Wait! Xiao Lang, you know that I've always had feelings for you. Judging by Sakura's character she won't do any of that soon, why don't you use me until she's ready?" she said her cheeks red and her eyes watery.

"Meiling, don't forget that even if we were engaged from birth, I never had feelings for you, that's why we agreed to cancel it. About the other thing, don't degrade yourself like this" he pulled away from her. She quickly recovered.

"I was just playing you BAKA, don't tell me you actually thought I was being serious!" she turned around and headed to her room.

"Don't say stupid things like that anymore" he grumbled.

Meiling closed the door behind her, she leaned on it, and started crying.

"Xiao Lang BAKA, you ask me to help you get with someone. You make me come all the way here, just when I was starting to forget about you. But now, now I have to see you everyday and wish it was me you loved" she said to herself.

Sakura received a call from Tomoyo, she answered and had to cover her ears.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shrieked.

"Yes?"

"Why did I have to hear from Eriol that you are going out with Syaoran, as of today?" Sakura gulped.

"I was going to tell you, just now but you beat me to it" she answered.

"Sure you were, anyways tell me every little detail" she demanded.

Sakura told her everything, she had to cover her ears throughout the whole conversation because Tomoyo kept screaming "KAWAII!".

Sakura went to get her mail, she looked at all the letters, all bills except one. It was mysterious looking, she opened it. It read.

"Dear Sakura,

If you don't break up with Syaoran Li, I will personally let your father know, where you're working. I know everything about you, how much your father disapproves of the path your taking. Don't think I'm playing around.

Take this seriously"

Sakura gasped.

She had been running away from her father, since she was in the third grade. He always wanted Sakura and Touya to take over his company. But they both wanted out, because they felt their father didn't love them. In return, Fujitaka Kinomoto, their father, kicked them out. Sakura and Touya had to fend for themselves.

They would get letters from their father, where he would ask them to return. But with the condition that they would take over his company. Every job, they would get they'd be fired for an unknown reason. They realized their father, was paying them. In the end, they moved to Tomoeda, a small town. Where their father couldn't find them.

Until now, Sakura started crying. She was afraid of her father, he was powerful. Maybe Syaoran wouldn't fire her, but Fujitaka would try and ruin Syaoran indirectly. In reality the Li company and the Kinomoto company where rivals already. Fujitaka had changed ever since Nadeshiko, her mother had died. Fujitaka became strict and insensitive, which is why his children drove away from him.

Syaoran couldn't sleep, he kept tossing and turning in bed.

I think the best thing to do is not be left alone with Sakura, he thought.

Next day, Sakura walked into the building with the saddest face ever. She bumped into someone.

"Kinomoto-san, what's wrong?" it was Eddie.

"I'm fine" she replied softly. She headed to her office.

Syaoran came by shortly.

"Sakura good morning!"

"Good morning, Syaoran" she said. He noticed right away something was bothering her.

"Hey is everything ok?" she looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah" she gave him a fake smile.

Syaoran was about to give her a kiss, when the door opened. It was Meiling.

"Meiling, you're late!" Syaoran said.

"You mean early?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

Sakura saw Meiling's eyes they were puffy, it was obvious she had been crying.

"Sakura, don't you remember you're suppose sit beside me, for now?" Syaoran asked. She nodded and followed him.

They were working silently, it wasn't awkward more a pleasant silence. But Sakura knew very well that she had to do something about that letter. Meiling came in running.

"Xiao Lang, Aunt Yelan is here!" she shrieked.

"What?" he asked exasperated.

"Yeah she called me, she says we have an emergency meeting right now!" she responded.

"Ok, let's go to the meeting room. Sakura could you please serve the tea for us? Wait, no your hurt. You can write down everything my mom says" he got up and went to look for someone to serve the tea.

Sakura followed Syaoran into the meeting room. All the Li's associates, Yelan, some girls, and Meiling were already seated.

"Mother, it's nice seeing you again" Syaoran blurted out. She nodded.

"Xiao Lang, we missed you!" the five girls shrieked. He nodded.

"It is it's been awhile" she answered.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I got a call from someone saying that there has been a breach in our bank accounts" she stated. Syaoran took a sit, Sakura sat next to him.

"I don't believe it, who is the primary suspect?" he asked.

"She is" Yelan said pointing at Sakura. Sakura was to busy writing down 'there has a been a breach in our bank accounts', to notice everybody looking at her. She felt stares, and looked up.

"I'm sorry, do you guys want some privacy?" she asked.

"No we want an explanation" Yelan said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You're one of the heir's to the Kinomoto company aren't you?" Sakura swallowed hard.

"No, I mean technically I should be but… for personal reasons I don't really have anything to do with Fujitaka Kinomoto, my father" she said bravely. Syaoran sent her daggers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her.

"I didn't change my name, it's still Sakura Kinomoto. I understand why you may find me as a suspect, however it didn't even cross my mind to interfere with any business between Kinomoto or you"

"So you're saying that you wouldn't give your full potential not even if you work for us?" Yelan asked.

"No I don't mean that" she sighed, "look in my defense I didn't know I was going to work for you. I thought I would be working for Eriol Hiragiizawa" she looked down. "I understand if you don't trust me, Li-san I'll leave my resignation letter on your desk" she stood up.

"First answer me, was it all fake?" Syaoran asked. Sakura felt hurt, it was obvious he didn't believe her.

"Li-san, you know where I live. When you're ready to listen, go there and we'll talk about this calmly" she answered and exited the room.

Syaoran stayed in the room, with everyone else. They were looking into the investigation, it all pointed to Sakura. Only she could obtain that type of classified information. Well, outside of the family; because everyone in the family had access to confidential information. They trusted each other very much.

Sakura filled out her resignation letter and left it on Syaoran's desk. She wanted to cry but was angry, stressed and exhausted. All she wanted to do was go home. She headed to the exit, Eddie intercepted her.

"Kinomoto-san, where you going?" he asked.

"Uh I'm going to look for another job" she answered bluntly.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, but before you leave, why don't you give me a number to contact you" Sakura gave him a distressed look.

"You know what? Yeah, I'll give you my number" she wrote it down in a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Thanks Kinomoto-san" he said.

"No problem, take care Hashimoto-san" she exited the building.

The surveillance cameras had been set on Sakura the whole time.

"You see, I told you there was something fishy about Hashimoto and Kinomoto" Meiling said.

"Meiling, shut up! I have eyes" he answered grimly.

Sakura jumped into her car, she put her seat belt. She took a deep breath, a fake smile lingering on her lips.

"Well at least my dad won't find me now" she said to herself, her voice threatening to break.

I can't cry now, I need to get home, she thought.

Tomoyo was shopping when she received a call from Eriol.

"Tomoyo, is our relationship real?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo dropped all her bags.

"Eriol! What kind of question is that?" she shrieked.

"Look tell me the truth, it's alright I won't hold any grudge against you" he answered

"Baby, of course this is real. I love you and nothing can break us apart, right?" she asked with tears threatening to fall.

"Tomoyo, in that case how much do you know of the breach your cousin has caused?" Tomoyo's heart stopped.

"What breach? What happened to Sakura?"

"Yelan and Syaoran are planning to sue Sakura if she's responsible for the breach the Li's had" Tomoyo grasped the cell phone.

"You know what Eriol, the moment you doubted Sakura was the moment you lost me!" Tomoyo hung up.

She began calling Sakura desperately but she wouldn't answer.

Sakura was in bed, cuddled up like a baby holding onto her pillow. She didn't want to answer phone calls, she just wanted to sleep and forget all her life was being destroyed by someone, Syaoran. If he had believed her, it would have been differently. But no, he chose to not believe her, and forget about their supposed feelings.

"Syaoran BAKA!" she screamed and closed her eyes shut. Tears escaped her eyes, and she fell asleep.

Syaoran arrived at his place, he'd been trying to avoid his mother; but there was no escaping it.

"Xiao Lang, it's about time" she said sternly.

"Mother I had things to do" he answered.

"I hope you didn't go see that perpetrator"

"Of course not, I'm going to sleep now"

"Wait, how did you let her fool you?"

"Mother I told you many times, I didn't suspect her because she was a childhood friend! I didn't even know, she was rich"

Meiling joined in the conversation.

"Ne Xiao Lang, didn't you give her the company's book?" Syaoran sent her a murderous look.

"What kind of idiot gives such an important book to a secretary?" Yelan screamed.

"I'm taking care of this Mother!" he answered, and headed to his room.

Syaoran threw himself on the bed, he wanted an explanation. He didn't understand how he never noticed she was the daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto. He felt so many emotions wanting to burst out of him. He had his hands on his face, tears began forming and soon they rolled down his cheeks. The last time Syaoran had cried, was when his father had passed away. But that day, a girl, Sakura, made him cry.

Tomoyo was standing outside Sakura's apartment, she began knocking. No one answered the door, she felt worried. Tomoyo started calling her name. But no one, came to the door. She put a hand to her heart.

"Sakura, I know what happened. I believe you, someone is trying to tamper with your life. My love please, open the door" she said now on her knees.

Sakura finally opened, her eyes were puffy; she looked groggy.

"Hey Tommy"

"Sakura, you scared me. I thought you'd done something stupid!" she embraced her cousin. Sakura recoiled.

"For him, I would never commit suicide! Tomoyo, listen to me when I say this: I hate Syaoran and anything that has to do with him!" she shrieked and fell into her cousin's arms again, crying.

"There, there I'll handle all this. You don't have to worry about a thing" Tomoyo answered.

"Thank you Tommy" she answered.

Sakura and Tomoyo sat in the couch, Tomoyo told Sakura how she broke up with Eriol and that he wasn't even worth it. Sakura turned the TV on, it was on the news channel.

"We just got word that Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto is being sued by Syaoran Li for giving away information of the company. I mean seriously, how do you have the daughter of your rival working as your secretary?" the reported announced.

"Sakura you have to get out of here the media will find you in no time, and soon your father too!" Tomoyo hissed.

"I know!" she answered.

"Let's go now, bring the most important things with you. Your coming to my place" Tomoyo hurried her.

"Ok, ok let me get my purse and wait the mail!" she shouted.

She went to get the mail, she had another weird looking letter. She ripped it open, and read in front of Tomoyo.

"Dear Sakura,

I knew you wouldn't give up on Syaoran so easily, so I took it in my hands.

Have a happy life."

Both girls looked at each other. That was the proof they needed to show her lawyer she was innocent.

Author's note: Hope you didn't completely hate this chapter. Please leave reviews!

Mimietgigi 3/18/11


	16. Chapter 16

New chapter! Please enjoy

Saki-Hime: Wow! Don't look at me, read and you'll find the culprit! =P Oh I'm not trying to kill her, it was an accident =s… But you caught what I was trying to do, I'm trying to make Syaoran feel like crap! Hehe

First princess: Thanks for reading and reviewing =). I try to update asap, I don't like to keep you guys waiting

AkJupiter: Don't worry I wouldn't kill her =)

Ree-Vance: Ahahaha! I was trying to make him sound completely miserable, but you're right it is very dramatic. Hope you like this chapter!

Xin2892: I won't kill her, don't worry =).. But Syaoran well that boy, he's just digging himself into more trouble.

I don't own CCS or Itazura Na Kiss characters

Clash

Meiling laid on her bed, she starred at the ceiling. She shut her eyes, recurring flashbacks hit her. She remembered Tomoyo's car flipping, seeing all the ambulances, and hearing Syaoran scream. She began crying. She received a phone call.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Is this what you wanted?" the voice asked.

"No, this wasn't part of it. You know it, I liked her, I really did. But I wanted her away from Xiao Lang" she answered desperately.

"Well, you have him all for yourself. I heard she's in a coma"

"Why are you acting like it's all my fault? You helped me out Hashimoto-san!" she shouted.

"Keep it down! Someone might hear you" Eddie told her.

"I don't care anymore, I didn't want any of this to happen!" she hung up.

Tomoyo had her face on her knees, she had refused to eat anything for 3 days. Ever since she had waken up she couldn't forgive herself for her reckless driving. Even though everyone told her it had been the paparazzo's fault because they had gone on red; according to the police's investigation.

Someone knocked on her hospital room, she looked up. Her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" she asked emotionlessly.

"I came to see how you were doing"

"I'm good, you can go now"

"I'm sorry Tomoyo"

"Leave Hiiragizawa-san!" she shouted. Her energy left her body, she felt everything around her move.

"Tomoyo!" were the last words she heard, she fainted.

"Tommy I love you!" Tomoyo heard Sakura's voice over and over again. She shot up.

"Sakura!" she screamed. "Sakura!" she kept calling for her.

Nurses came rushing to her, they injected her to calm her down. Eriol watched as they did it, he looked away. It affected him seeing the girl he loved this way.

"Why haven't you left?" she asked when all the nurses left.

"I want to take care of you" Eriol answered.

"Don't make me laugh, the only person who can make me happy right now is Sakura" her eyes were watery.

"You wouldn't want her to see you sad right? You have to be strong Tomoyo" he told her.

"For Sakura's sake I'll be strong" she answered.

Three months passed by, Sakura was still in a coma and Tomoyo would visit her everyday.

Fujitaka had been granted access to see Sakura when Touya wasn't around. He thanked his son for letting him see her at least. Also Fujitaka had done all he could do to attack the Li's. He was constantly taking away their big clients and manipulating the media to talk bad about them.

Syaoran had been really stressed with everything, but what he really cared about was Sakura's health.

Kotoko called Syaoran to give him the weekly update.

"Hey Syaoran, how are you?"

"Not so great, you?"

"Aw, I'm ok. But what's wrong?"

"I miss Sakura"

"I know you do, but I was going to tell you that Naoki has seen progress in her. Like she sometimes moves her fingers, it's little progress I know but it's something right?" Syaoran sighed.

"You're right Kotoko, I have to be strong. Thanks again!"

"Syaoran it's no problem. Hey do you want to see her?"

"What? Of course!"

"Great! I'll sneak you into her room tonight!" Syaoran sweat dropped.

Tomoyo and Eriol became close again, but this time she only wanted his friendship. He helped her recuperate faster.

"Eriol let's go give Sakura a visit" she offered, and he nodded.

They went into her room, Sakura looked so peaceful and innocent. Tomoyo held her hand.

"Sakura-chan, I miss you!" she said. Tears rolled down Tomoyo's cheeks.

"When are you waking up sleeping beauty?" Tomoyo asked. She leaned in to give her a hug. Tomoyo gasped.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked.

"She-she moved a little, call the doctor!" she shrieked. Eriol did as he was told.

Naoki came in shortly.

"So you said she moved a little when you hugged her?" Naoki asked, she nodded cheerfully.

"Do you think she's waking up?"

"I don't think…" he stopped. He's mouth dropped.

Sakura started opening her eyes slowly. Naoki stood quickly, he closed all the blinds so the light wouldn't hurt her eyes.

"Kinomoto-san, can you hear me?" he asked.

"Sakura, I missed you!" Tomoyo cheered.

Slowly Sakura began talking.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember the accident?" Naoki asked.

"No I don't remember" she answered.

"Ok I'm going to ask you a couple of questions" Sakura nodded.

"Do you know you're name?"

"Sakura Kinomoto"

"Ok that's good, what's your age?"

"I'm… uh I don't think I remember"

"Ok, do you know who this is?" Naoki pointed at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled.

"Uh… I'm sorry I don't know" Sakura answered, Tomoyo looked down at her feet.

"It's ok don't worry it could be amnesia. Do you recall anything else? Like your family, or something?"

"I remember Touya and Dad" she answered.

"That's good, I will call them right now so you can see them" Naoki got up and left.

Tomoyo stared hopelessly at Sakura.

"Sakura I love you" she whispered and exited the room, Eriol excused himself and went after her.

"Tomoyo!" he called after her, she was running at full speed.

Tomoyo was crying endlessly, she finally dropped to her knees. Eriol caught up with her.

"It's only fair that she forgets about me, after all it was my fault!" she sobbed.

"No Tomoyo, don't say that, it was an accident" he helped her stand.

It was 7 o'clock, Kotoko knew that no one was on watch during that time. What Kotoko didn't know was that Sakura had woken up already though. She helped Syaoran sneak in, he was really nervous.

"Kotoko are you sure I can see her?" he asked.

"Sure, sure just don't let anyone see you" she whispered.

She left him in her room by himself. He took a seat next to her bed. Syaoran stared at her, her beautiful face looked so calm.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry about everything. I don't care about anything, I don't care about the past, and all I want is for you to be happy" he said.

"Excuse me, could you turn on the lights?" Syaoran jumped out of his seat.

"Eh? Sakura your awake?" he asked surprised.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you" she answered. Syaoran turned on the light.

"Ahh Syaoran-kun it's you!" She shrieked. He noticed her voice, it was different.

"Yeah it's me" he smiled.

"I'm glad it's you" she cheered.

"So when did you wake up?" he asked.

"Today, in the afternoon. But I'm still tired, so the doctor told me I should rest. You know something, I was very sad when you left" she mentioned. Syaoran narrowed his eyes, he noticed she acted differently.

"Listen Sakura I'm truly sorry about everything" he told her.

"Oh don't be, Tomoyo helped me…" Sakura stopped in mid-sentence. She put a hand to her forehead.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much, I just remembered something. More like someone"

The door opened, Touya came in. He saw Syaoran and gritted his teeth.

"Onii-chan?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Kaijuu, you're finally awake" he turned to look at Syaoran. "What are you doing here?"

"Onii-chan don't be rude, he's here to see me" she answered for Syaoran.

"That's understandable. Syaoran Li, could you give me a moment outside please?" Touya asked.

"No Touya he can't. He just got here, and I want to talk to him" Sakura whined.

Touya rolled his eyes. He looked at Syaoran.

I see it Touya, there's something wrong her. She acts like a kid again, Syaoran thought.

"Sakura, I'll let you talk to your brother. He must have something important to tell you" Syaoran said.

"No! Syaoran-kun it has been forever since I don't see you. Don't leave me again!" she cried.

"Ah Sakura don't cry, it's all good I'm staying" he answered nervously. Sakura got a hold of his arm, he blushed.

"Thank you Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said.

Touya sent Syaoran murderous looks, but he knew it was all Sakura's doing.

"Sakura, how is it you remember this Chinese guy? But you can't seem to remember your best friend?" Touya questioned.

"But I do remember her, I just did. Thanks to him!" Sakura began talking to Syaoran. "Ne Syaoran-kun how was Hong Kong?" Syaroan sweat dropped.

"It was ok, nothing new" he answered shyly.

"Aw… how cool! I've always wanted to go there. But all I can say is wo ai ni" she joked. Syaoran's cheeks turned 3 shades brighter.

"Sakura do you even know what you're saying?" Touya asked.

"Onii-chan, of course I know. I'm saying how are you" she started laughing.

"No you're not" Touya roared.

"Ok, you guys I'm feeling really tired again. I think I'm going to take another nap. But when I wake up, I want to see you here still, ok?" Sakura told them.

Sakura fell asleep again. Touya and Syaoran walked out of the room.

"Alright jerk.. What are you doing here?" Touya asked.

"I came by to see how she was doing… and then I found out she was awake already" he answered. Touya cornered him.

"You think just because she's forgotten about everything, you can come here and pretend like nothing happened?"

"No, that's not the case. I came to apologize as well"

"Look, I just don't want to see you. You can come by and see her when I'm not here" Touya said sternly.

Kotoko saw them talking, she gulped. Beside her was Naoki, he was on to her; she had been keeping Naoki away from Sakura's room.

"Irie-san, I didn't know this hospital let anyone go in to the patient's rooms" Touya commented.

"We don't, is there a problem Kinomoto-san?" Naoki asked.

"No not really, only that my sister thinks this guy is her friend. When he's clearly her enemy" Touya said. Naoki turned to look at Kotoko.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" he asked her. Kotoko bit her lip.

"I let him in the room" she answered bravely.

"I'm not surprised the BAKA nurse letting this jerk inside my sister's room" Touya said furiously. Kotoko's eyes widened.

"Kinomoto-san, he hadn't seen her in 3 months. I'm sorry it was all my idea" she apologized.

"Kinomoto-san don't worry, I'll handle this issue with the BAKA nurse" Naoki said. Syaoran felt angry, he didn't like the way they were treating Kotoko.

"No it was…" Syaoran was cut off by Kotoko. She moved her head sideways, telling him to leave it how it was.

"Syaoran you should go home now" Kotoko told him, he nodded silently.

Naoki pulled Kotoko into his office.

"Ok Kotoko just when I thought you couldn't get more BAKA, you proved me wrong. Why did you let him in Kinomoto-san's room?" Naoki questioned her.

"I already told you guys, he hadn't seen her in 3 months" she answered.

"You already know the rules, you could get fired for this. But since my mom would kill me, I'll let you off with a warning" he said coldly. Kotoko nodded, and exited his office.

It was already time for her to go anyways. As she headed outside her tears rolled down her cheeks. She was already 25 years old, and she still couldn't get him to love her. When she arrived at Naoki's house, she went straight to her room. She received a call.

"Hey Kotoko" it was Syaoran.

"Hey Syao, how's it going?" she asked sadly.

"I don't like the way those two idiots talk about you Kotoko" he said.

"I'm use to it, everyone treats me that way" she told him.

Kotoko explained to him, the situation. How she had to move in to his house, because she lost her home and how every time she tried moving out Naoki's mom would cry.

"It really is sad living this way, I love him with all my heart but he sees me like the biggest BAKA alive" she told him.

"He's wrong. Kotoko why don't you move out of there? I have a big place, you can stay here until you get your own place. Bring your dad too" he offered.

Kotoko thanked him and she told him she would think about it.

Touya gave Tomoyo a call.

"Touya, how is Sakura doing?" she asked right away.

"She's doing better, and she remembers you now"

"What? Really? How?" she asked cheerfully.

"That's the problem, it was because of Syaoran Li. I don't know how but when she talked to him, she remembered you"

"She talked with him? Oh who cares, she remembers me!" Tomoyo cheered.

Touya hung up, he knew she was going to start screaming.

The next day…

"Good morning Kinomoto-san!" Kotoko cheered when she saw Sakura.

"Ah good morning" she said groggily.

"I brought you some food, I hope you like it" she said cheerfully. Sakura nodded.

They began talking, Kotoko noticed she acted childish it bothered her. Kotoko excused herself to go check other patients. She did so, and then went to go talk to Naoki.

"Hey Irie-kun" she chorused. Her mouth dropped, he was talking to Touya. She was afraid of him.

"I'm busy right now" he told her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll come back later then" she replied.

"Wait a minute, I want to ask you something" Touya stopped her.

"Ah ok, go ahead" she said.

"What kind of relationship do you share with Syaoran Li?" he asked. Her eyes popped open.

"Eh?" she shrieked.

"That explains everything, so you and him are going out? That's why you're trying to hurt my sister by letting him in" he implied. Kotoko was awestruck.

"No Kinomoto-san, it's not like that" she turned to look at Naoki. He looked really disappointed. "Irie-kun, you know that it's not like that, right?" she asked Naoki.

"Kinomoto-san, could you let me have a talk with her?" Naoki asked. Touya stood up, and shoved Kotoko away.

"Say excuse me at least" she muttered.

"Kotoko shut up" Naoki said. She gave him a confused look.

"Don't you see the way his treating me? Why do you let him do that?"

"He has all the right to be angry at you, Syaoran Li could have done something to her. Also, why am I suppose to defend you from him?" he asked harshly. Kotoko felt like all the willpower was being drained from her.

"You're right, we're nothing. Hey, can I get the day off? I have some things to do" she gave him a fake smile. He lifted his eyebrow.

"Sure" he answered. Kotoko exited the room.

She took out her phone, and dialed Syaoran's number.

"Hey Kotoko, how's it going?" he answered, he heard her crying.

"Syao… can I stay at your place?" she sobbed.

"Of course you can… I already told you, you can stay as long as you need to" he comforted her.

"Thank you"

Kotoko went to Naoki's house, she packed all her clothes. As she put all her baggage in the taxi, Naoki's mom kept begging her to stay. But Kotoko just apologized, she thanked for all the years they had taken care of her. By lunch she had arrived at Li's mansion.

Kotoko looked around, it was huge. She knocked, and Wei opened the door for her.

"Hello, you must be Aihara-san?" he asked politely.

"Yes I am" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you I am Wei. Follow me, I'll show you to your room" he guided her.

Kotoko gasped, the mansion was beautiful inside and outside.

I could get used to this, she thought.

Naoki arrived at his house. When he opened the door he dropped his keys.

"What happened mom?" Naoki saw his mom crying on the sofa.

"She left us, Kotoko left us!" she sobbed.

Naoki's heart ached, he knew his words had pushed her away.

"Mom you couldn't keep her here forever" he said.

"Yes she would have, if only you would love her so" she cried. Naoki sighed, and headed into his room.

Touya had been by Sakura's side all day, he refused to leave her by herself. He was trying to keep Syaoran away from her.

"Onii-chan, did Syao-kun move back to Hong Kong again?" she asked sadly.

"Probably"

"But… but I miss him! I want to see him, and where's Tomoyo?" she sobbed.

"Calm down, Tomoyo said she's coming right after work"

"What about Syaoran?"

"You should forget…" he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Tomoyo come in.

"Sakura-chan you remembered me!" she shrieked. She went to hug Sakura.

"Yeah I did, thanks to Syaoran. When I saw him, I remembered many things. Like when he left and you comforted me" she smiled.

Tomoyo and Sakura began talking. Tomoyo noticed that Sakura was really changed. Her attitude was that of a 13 year old, but it didn't matter to her because she was still sweet and loving.

"Tomoyo, do you know where Syaoran-kun is?" she asked shyly. Tomoyo turned to look at Touya, he sent her murderous looks.

"Umm.. I'm not sure Sakura-chan but I can ask around"

"Thank you Tommy it means a lot to me!"

Nurses came in to check on Sakura, Tomoyo and Touya went outside.

"Don't tell her anything about him" he said dryly.

"But Touya, it's her choice and you know it"

"I know what's best for her, don't you see there's something wrong her?"

"I noticed it, there's something off. But Syaoran isn't a bad guy"

"Just because Hiiragizawa-san and you are hitting it off just fine, doesn't mean Syaoran and Sakura will go out. I will make sure those two don't date!" Tomoyo took a few steps backwards, Touya was starting to scare her.

"You're starting to act like your father Touya" she muttered and walked away before he had something to say.

Syaoran went home after seeing that Touya wasn't going to leave the hospital anytime soon. When he opened the door, he saw that Kotoko had befriended all the maids already.

"Kotoko I see you've met everyone" he said. Kotoko turned around.

"Ah Syaoran, you're back. Did you see Sakura?"

"I'm afraid not, but I'll try again tomorrow"

"Yeah that's a good idea" she said.

"Well I'm tired, so I'll go to sleep" he headed to his room. Behind him, Kotoko followed her room was next to his.

"Good night Syaoran-kun!" she went into her room.

Syaoran felt happy, living in such a huge mansion all by himself made him very lonely. He missed his family, they had left after the accident. His mom and sisters had left to avoid the media. Even Meiling had left, but she hadn't even said good bye. Now with Kotoko around, at least he had someone to talk to.

Author's note: Ack! I know it may seem like I'm pairing them up, but actually I believe that a boy and girl can be just friends. So don't hurt me, and don't forget to leave a review please! ^^

Mimietgigi 3/21/11


	17. Chapter 17

New chapter! Please enjoy

Saki-Hime: Wow! Don't look at me, read and you'll find the culprit! =P Oh I'm not trying to kill her, it was an accident =s… But you caught what I was trying to do, I'm trying to make Syaoran feel like crap! Hehe

First princess: Thanks for reading and reviewing =). I try to update asap, I don't like to keep you guys waiting

AkJupiter: Don't worry I wouldn't kill her =)

Ree-Vance: Ahahaha! I was trying to make him sound completely miserable, but you're right it is very dramatic. Hope you like this chapter!

Xin2892: I won't kill her, don't worry =).. But Syaoran well that boy, he's just digging himself into more trouble.

I don't own CCS or Itazura Na Kiss characters

Clash

Meiling laid on her bed, she starred at the ceiling. She shut her eyes, recurring flashbacks hit her. She remembered Tomoyo's car flipping, seeing all the ambulances, and hearing Syaoran scream. She began crying. She received a phone call.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Is this what you wanted?" the voice asked.

"No, this wasn't part of it. You know it, I liked her, I really did. But I wanted her away from Xiao Lang" she answered desperately.

"Well, you have him all for yourself. I heard she's in a coma"

"Why are you acting like it's all my fault? You helped me out Hashimoto-san!" she shouted.

"Keep it down! Someone might hear you" Eddie told her.

"I don't care anymore, I didn't want any of this to happen!" she hung up.

Tomoyo had her face on her knees, she had refused to eat anything for 3 days. Ever since she had waken up she couldn't forgive herself for her reckless driving. Even though everyone told her it had been the paparazzo's fault because they had gone on red; according to the police's investigation.

Someone knocked on her hospital room, she looked up. Her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" she asked emotionlessly.

"I came to see how you were doing"

"I'm good, you can go now"

"I'm sorry Tomoyo"

"Leave Hiiragizawa-san!" she shouted. Her energy left her body, she felt everything around her move.

"Tomoyo!" were the last words she heard, she fainted.

"Tommy I love you!" Tomoyo heard Sakura's voice over and over again. She shot up.

"Sakura!" she screamed. "Sakura!" she kept calling for her.

Nurses came rushing to her, they injected her to calm her down. Eriol watched as they did it, he looked away. It affected him seeing the girl he loved this way.

"Why haven't you left?" she asked when all the nurses left.

"I want to take care of you" Eriol answered.

"Don't make me laugh, the only person who can make me happy right now is Sakura" her eyes were watery.

"You wouldn't want her to see you sad right? You have to be strong Tomoyo" he told her.

"For Sakura's sake I'll be strong" she answered.

Three months passed by, Sakura was still in a coma and Tomoyo would visit her everyday.

Fujitaka had been granted access to see Sakura when Touya wasn't around. He thanked his son for letting him see her at least. Also Fujitaka had done all he could do to attack the Li's. He was constantly taking away their big clients and manipulating the media to talk bad about them.

Syaoran had been really stressed with everything, but what he really cared about was Sakura's health.

Kotoko called Syaoran to give him the weekly update.

"Hey Syaoran, how are you?"

"Not so great, you?"

"Aw, I'm ok. But what's wrong?"

"I miss Sakura"

"I know you do, but I was going to tell you that Naoki has seen progress in her. Like she sometimes moves her fingers, it's little progress I know but it's something right?" Syaoran sighed.

"You're right Kotoko, I have to be strong. Thanks again!"

"Syaoran it's no problem. Hey do you want to see her?"

"What? Of course!"

"Great! I'll sneak you into her room tonight!" Syaoran sweat dropped.

Tomoyo and Eriol became close again, but this time she only wanted his friendship. He helped her recuperate faster.

"Eriol let's go give Sakura a visit" she offered, and he nodded.

They went into her room, Sakura looked so peaceful and innocent. Tomoyo held her hand.

"Sakura-chan, I miss you!" she said. Tears rolled down Tomoyo's cheeks.

"When are you waking up sleeping beauty?" Tomoyo asked. She leaned in to give her a hug. Tomoyo gasped.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked.

"She-she moved a little, call the doctor!" she shrieked. Eriol did as he was told.

Naoki came in shortly.

"So you said she moved a little when you hugged her?" Naoki asked, she nodded cheerfully.

"Do you think she's waking up?"

"I don't think…" he stopped. He's mouth dropped.

Sakura started opening her eyes slowly. Naoki stood quickly, he closed all the blinds so the light wouldn't hurt her eyes.

"Kinomoto-san, can you hear me?" he asked.

"Sakura, I missed you!" Tomoyo cheered.

Slowly Sakura began talking.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember the accident?" Naoki asked.

"No I don't remember" she answered.

"Ok I'm going to ask you a couple of questions" Sakura nodded.

"Do you know you're name?"

"Sakura Kinomoto"

"Ok that's good, what's your age?"

"I'm… uh I don't think I remember"

"Ok, do you know who this is?" Naoki pointed at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled.

"Uh… I'm sorry I don't know" Sakura answered, Tomoyo looked down at her feet.

"It's ok don't worry it could be amnesia. Do you recall anything else? Like your family, or something?"

"I remember Touya and Dad" she answered.

"That's good, I will call them right now so you can see them" Naoki got up and left.

Tomoyo stared hopelessly at Sakura.

"Sakura I love you" she whispered and exited the room, Eriol excused himself and went after her.

"Tomoyo!" he called after her, she was running at full speed.

Tomoyo was crying endlessly, she finally dropped to her knees. Eriol caught up with her.

"It's only fair that she forgets about me, after all it was my fault!" she sobbed.

"No Tomoyo, don't say that, it was an accident" he helped her stand.

It was 7 o'clock, Kotoko knew that no one was on watch during that time. What Kotoko didn't know was that Sakura had woken up already though. She helped Syaoran sneak in, he was really nervous.

"Kotoko are you sure I can see her?" he asked.

"Sure, sure just don't let anyone see you" she whispered.

She left him in her room by himself. He took a seat next to her bed. Syaoran stared at her, her beautiful face looked so calm.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry about everything. I don't care about anything, I don't care about the past, and all I want is for you to be happy" he said.

"Excuse me, could you turn on the lights?" Syaoran jumped out of his seat.

"Eh? Sakura your awake?" he asked surprised.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you" she answered. Syaoran turned on the light.

"Ahh Syaoran-kun it's you!" She shrieked. He noticed her voice, it was different.

"Yeah it's me" he smiled.

"I'm glad it's you" she cheered.

"So when did you wake up?" he asked.

"Today, in the afternoon. But I'm still tired, so the doctor told me I should rest. You know something, I was very sad when you left" she mentioned. Syaoran narrowed his eyes, he noticed she acted differently.

"Listen Sakura I'm truly sorry about everything" he told her.

"Oh don't be, Tomoyo helped me…" Sakura stopped in mid-sentence. She put a hand to her forehead.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much, I just remembered something. More like someone"

The door opened, Touya came in. He saw Syaoran and gritted his teeth.

"Onii-chan?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Kaijuu, you're finally awake" he turned to look at Syaoran. "What are you doing here?"

"Onii-chan don't be rude, he's here to see me" she answered for Syaoran.

"That's understandable. Syaoran Li, could you give me a moment outside please?" Touya asked.

"No Touya he can't. He just got here, and I want to talk to him" Sakura whined.

Touya rolled his eyes. He looked at Syaoran.

I see it Touya, there's something wrong her. She acts like a kid again, Syaoran thought.

"Sakura, I'll let you talk to your brother. He must have something important to tell you" Syaoran said.

"No! Syaoran-kun it has been forever since I don't see you. Don't leave me again!" she cried.

"Ah Sakura don't cry, it's all good I'm staying" he answered nervously. Sakura got a hold of his arm, he blushed.

"Thank you Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said.

Touya sent Syaoran murderous looks, but he knew it was all Sakura's doing.

"Sakura, how is it you remember this Chinese guy? But you can't seem to remember your best friend?" Touya questioned.

"But I do remember her, I just did. Thanks to him!" Sakura began talking to Syaoran. "Ne Syaoran-kun how was Hong Kong?" Syaroan sweat dropped.

"It was ok, nothing new" he answered shyly.

"Aw… how cool! I've always wanted to go there. But all I can say is wo ai ni" she joked. Syaoran's cheeks turned 3 shades brighter.

"Sakura do you even know what you're saying?" Touya asked.

"Onii-chan, of course I know. I'm saying how are you" she started laughing.

"No you're not" Touya roared.

"Ok, you guys I'm feeling really tired again. I think I'm going to take another nap. But when I wake up, I want to see you here still, ok?" Sakura told them.

Sakura fell asleep again. Touya and Syaoran walked out of the room.

"Alright jerk.. What are you doing here?" Touya asked.

"I came by to see how she was doing… and then I found out she was awake already" he answered. Touya cornered him.

"You think just because she's forgotten about everything, you can come here and pretend like nothing happened?"

"No, that's not the case. I came to apologize as well"

"Look, I just don't want to see you. You can come by and see her when I'm not here" Touya said sternly.

Kotoko saw them talking, she gulped. Beside her was Naoki, he was on to her; she had been keeping Naoki away from Sakura's room.

"Irie-san, I didn't know this hospital let anyone go in to the patient's rooms" Touya commented.

"We don't, is there a problem Kinomoto-san?" Naoki asked.

"No not really, only that my sister thinks this guy is her friend. When he's clearly her enemy" Touya said. Naoki turned to look at Kotoko.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" he asked her. Kotoko bit her lip.

"I let him in the room" she answered bravely.

"I'm not surprised the BAKA nurse letting this jerk inside my sister's room" Touya said furiously. Kotoko's eyes widened.

"Kinomoto-san, he hadn't seen her in 3 months. I'm sorry it was all my idea" she apologized.

"Kinomoto-san don't worry, I'll handle this issue with the BAKA nurse" Naoki said. Syaoran felt angry, he didn't like the way they were treating Kotoko.

"No it was…" Syaoran was cut off by Kotoko. She moved her head sideways, telling him to leave it how it was.

"Syaoran you should go home now" Kotoko told him, he nodded silently.

Naoki pulled Kotoko into his office.

"Ok Kotoko just when I thought you couldn't get more BAKA, you proved me wrong. Why did you let him in Kinomoto-san's room?" Naoki questioned her.

"I already told you guys, he hadn't seen her in 3 months" she answered.

"You already know the rules, you could get fired for this. But since my mom would kill me, I'll let you off with a warning" he said coldly. Kotoko nodded, and exited his office.

It was already time for her to go anyways. As she headed outside her tears rolled down her cheeks. She was already 25 years old, and she still couldn't get him to love her. When she arrived at Naoki's house, she went straight to her room. She received a call.

"Hey Kotoko" it was Syaoran.

"Hey Syao, how's it going?" she asked sadly.

"I don't like the way those two idiots talk about you Kotoko" he said.

"I'm use to it, everyone treats me that way" she told him.

Kotoko explained to him, the situation. How she had to move in to his house, because she lost her home and how every time she tried moving out Naoki's mom would cry.

"It really is sad living this way, I love him with all my heart but he sees me like the biggest BAKA alive" she told him.

"He's wrong. Kotoko why don't you move out of there? I have a big place, you can stay here until you get your own place. Bring your dad too" he offered.

Kotoko thanked him and she told him she would think about it.

Touya gave Tomoyo a call.

"Touya, how is Sakura doing?" she asked right away.

"She's doing better, and she remembers you now"

"What? Really? How?" she asked cheerfully.

"That's the problem, it was because of Syaoran Li. I don't know how but when she talked to him, she remembered you"

"She talked with him? Oh who cares, she remembers me!" Tomoyo cheered.

Touya hung up, he knew she was going to start screaming.

The next day…

"Good morning Kinomoto-san!" Kotoko cheered when she saw Sakura.

"Ah good morning" she said groggily.

"I brought you some food, I hope you like it" she said cheerfully. Sakura nodded.

They began talking, Kotoko noticed she acted childish it bothered her. Kotoko excused herself to go check other patients. She did so, and then went to go talk to Naoki.

"Hey Irie-kun" she chorused. Her mouth dropped, he was talking to Touya. She was afraid of him.

"I'm busy right now" he told her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll come back later then" she replied.

"Wait a minute, I want to ask you something" Touya stopped her.

"Ah ok, go ahead" she said.

"What kind of relationship do you share with Syaoran Li?" he asked. Her eyes popped open.

"Eh?" she shrieked.

"That explains everything, so you and him are going out? That's why you're trying to hurt my sister by letting him in" he implied. Kotoko was awestruck.

"No Kinomoto-san, it's not like that" she turned to look at Naoki. He looked really disappointed. "Irie-kun, you know that it's not like that, right?" she asked Naoki.

"Kinomoto-san, could you let me have a talk with her?" Naoki asked. Touya stood up, and shoved Kotoko away.

"Say excuse me at least" she muttered.

"Kotoko shut up" Naoki said. She gave him a confused look.

"Don't you see the way his treating me? Why do you let him do that?"

"He has all the right to be angry at you, Syaoran Li could have done something to her. Also, why am I suppose to defend you from him?" he asked harshly. Kotoko felt like all the willpower was being drained from her.

"You're right, we're nothing. Hey, can I get the day off? I have some things to do" she gave him a fake smile. He lifted his eyebrow.

"Sure" he answered. Kotoko exited the room.

She took out her phone, and dialed Syaoran's number.

"Hey Kotoko, how's it going?" he answered, he heard her crying.

"Syao… can I stay at your place?" she sobbed.

"Of course you can… I already told you, you can stay as long as you need to" he comforted her.

"Thank you"

Kotoko went to Naoki's house, she packed all her clothes. As she put all her baggage in the taxi, Naoki's mom kept begging her to stay. But Kotoko just apologized, she thanked for all the years they had taken care of her. By lunch she had arrived at Li's mansion.

Kotoko looked around, it was huge. She knocked, and Wei opened the door for her.

"Hello, you must be Aihara-san?" he asked politely.

"Yes I am" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you I am Wei. Follow me, I'll show you to your room" he guided her.

Kotoko gasped, the mansion was beautiful inside and outside.

I could get used to this, she thought.

Naoki arrived at his house. When he opened the door he dropped his keys.

"What happened mom?" Naoki saw his mom crying on the sofa.

"She left us, Kotoko left us!" she sobbed.

Naoki's heart ached, he knew his words had pushed her away.

"Mom you couldn't keep her here forever" he said.

"Yes she would have, if only you would love her so" she cried. Naoki sighed, and headed into his room.

Touya had been by Sakura's side all day, he refused to leave her by herself. He was trying to keep Syaoran away from her.

"Onii-chan, did Syao-kun move back to Hong Kong again?" she asked sadly.

"Probably"

"But… but I miss him! I want to see him, and where's Tomoyo?" she sobbed.

"Calm down, Tomoyo said she's coming right after work"

"What about Syaoran?"

"You should forget…" he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Tomoyo come in.

"Sakura-chan you remembered me!" she shrieked. She went to hug Sakura.

"Yeah I did, thanks to Syaoran. When I saw him, I remembered many things. Like when he left and you comforted me" she smiled.

Tomoyo and Sakura began talking. Tomoyo noticed that Sakura was really changed. Her attitude was that of a 13 year old, but it didn't matter to her because she was still sweet and loving.

"Tomoyo, do you know where Syaoran-kun is?" she asked shyly. Tomoyo turned to look at Touya, he sent her murderous looks.

"Umm.. I'm not sure Sakura-chan but I can ask around"

"Thank you Tommy it means a lot to me!"

Nurses came in to check on Sakura, Tomoyo and Touya went outside.

"Don't tell her anything about him" he said dryly.

"But Touya, it's her choice and you know it"

"I know what's best for her, don't you see there's something wrong her?"

"I noticed it, there's something off. But Syaoran isn't a bad guy"

"Just because Hiiragizawa-san and you are hitting it off just fine, doesn't mean Syaoran and Sakura will go out. I will make sure those two don't date!" Tomoyo took a few steps backwards, Touya was starting to scare her.

"You're starting to act like your father Touya" she muttered and walked away before he had something to say.

Syaoran went home after seeing that Touya wasn't going to leave the hospital anytime soon. When he opened the door, he saw that Kotoko had befriended all the maids already.

"Kotoko I see you've met everyone" he said. Kotoko turned around.

"Ah Syaoran, you're back. Did you see Sakura?"

"I'm afraid not, but I'll try again tomorrow"

"Yeah that's a good idea" she said.

"Well I'm tired, so I'll go to sleep" he headed to his room. Behind him, Kotoko followed her room was next to his.

"Good night Syaoran-kun!" she went into her room.

Syaoran felt happy, living in such a huge mansion all by himself made him very lonely. He missed his family, they had left after the accident. His mom and sisters had left to avoid the media. Even Meiling had left, but she hadn't even said good bye. Now with Kotoko around, at least he had someone to talk to.

Author's note: Ack! I know it may seem like I'm pairing them up, but actually I believe that a boy and girl can be just friends. So don't hurt me, and don't forget to leave a review please! ^^

Mimietgigi 3/21/11


	18. Chapter 18

I wrote this story right after the other one to compensate for my last late update.

SukiGee: I don't think I would do that, unless I hit my head really hard and lose my ability to think. Hehe

First princess: Aww so glad to hear that this is one of your favorite stories… I can't stop smiling ^^

Saki-Hime: You know I don't know how long I want her to stay in that state, because even though it's really cute, well it's not fair for her. So most probably, I'll make her remember soon -hint, hint-

Ree-vance: Poor Kotoko, she just wants to be friends with him. Hahaha! You guys don't worry, I got this! Lol. And I'm still thinking of a way to fix all the misunderstanding that Meiling and Eddie made.

Lost06: kawaii! You know I started out like a 'lost' puppy too! =) It was so hard for me with my first story, because I forced myself to write it. In the end, I figured out that it comes out natural when an idea pops in your head, and doesn't leave you alone. Which is why I wrote this story. ^^ And thank you so much for saying something so sweet.. Tears of joy! T-T

I don't own CCS or Itazura na Kiss characters.

In love with a BAKA

It was late at night and Tomoyo drove to Eriol's house, ever since he had apologized for doubting Sakura they had developed a close friendship. She knocked at the doors of the Hiiragizawa mansion. He opened.

"Hey Tomoyo" he sounded groggy.

"Ok so what is your cousin thinking?" she let herself in. Eriol sighed.

"I should just give you a key, so you can come by whenever you want to" he muttered.

"Eriol, aren't you listening? Syaoran has angered Touya, that means he has two Kinomoto's against him. He's in danger!"

"I haven't talked to him lately, he's been really busy with all the problems his having with the clients. I'm guessing it was caused by the Kinomoto's"

"Yes, it was all Uncle Fujitaka's doing. He couldn't stand seeing how everyone talked about his daughter, and then the accident. I'm just glad he didn't take out any of his anger on me too" she exhaled relieved.

"So this Fujitaka guy is really cruel isn't he?"

"No, he's just not the kindest person. Anyways, tell your cousin to stay away from Sakura!" she took a seat.

A young maid set the tea for them. She was truly beautiful, her hair was long and dark. Her eyes blue, she looked a lot like Tomoyo. She left right away.

"She wasn't here last time I came" her voice sounded dry. "Well I was just going to tell you that, and I have to stay away from you too. Touya thinks we're something else, and I don't want him thinking that" she stood up, and headed towards the doors.

"Tomoyo" he called after her, she kept walking. "Tomoyo" he called again.

"What?" she finally answered.

"Would you go out with me again?" he asked. She laughed.

"Of course not, we're good as friends. Have a nice day Eriol!" she chorused and left.

It's obvious she's jealous, why can't she admit it? He thought.

"That guy he thinks he can just play with me. Well no he can't" Tomoyo said to herself.

Kotoko rolled out of bed, she fell on her butt.

"Ittai!" she shrieked. She looked at the clock, it was 5 minutes past 8 am. "Oh no! I'm late" she put on her uniform quick, and brushed her teeth quickly. She put her hair in a messy bun and skipped putting on her make up.

"Hey Kotoko doesn't your shift start at 8:30 am?" Syaoran asked when he saw her running downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm super late" she answered.

"I'll give you a ride" he offered.

"Really? That would be so nice of you"

He took her, and she got there at 8:25 am. She thanked him and ran into the hospital. She bumped into someone, in her hurry she only apologized and sped away. She looked at the things she had to do. She was in charge of Sakura.

"Good morning Kinomoto-san!" she cheered when she went inside her room. She stood petrified when she saw Touya and Naoki were in the room as well.

"Ah good morning nurse" Touya replied, he gave her a cynical smile. She nodded shyly.

"Aihara-san, can I have a word with you?" Naoki asked and headed out the room.

"Yes Irie-kun" she followed.

They went in to his office, she closed the door behind her.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"Irie-kun, I had many reasons to leave your house. But the main reason is my boyfriend asked me to move in to his place" she lied. Naoki's expression changed, he looked angry.

"Ok, do what you think is best for you" he told her. Kotoko was expecting something else from him, but it never came. She nodded silently, and stood up. She was holding back tears, she exited the room.

Kotoko started walking silently to Sakura's room, she crossed paths with Touya. She avoided his gaze. Touya ignored her and headed to Naoki's office. He found him deep in thought.

"Hey Irie-san, what's going on?" Touya asked.

"Not much, why do you ask?" he replied with a half smile.

"I think your having girl problems" Touya joked.

"No, I'm not" Naoki sighed.

"That's good for a minute there I thought you liked that silly nurse. Syaoran Li dropped her off this morning, by the way. It's for sure those two are in a relationship" Touya informed him. Naoki twitched.

"Oh really? You want her away from your sister don't you?" Naoki asked.

"Yes I do" Touya replied. Naoki nodded.

Eriol dropped by Syaoran's office, there was a new secretary in Sakura's spot. She was nerdy looking.

Someone's afraid to fall in love with his secretary, he thought.

The secretary let him in right away.

"Hey Eriol, long time no see" Syaoran said.

"Yeah, and we're in the same country. Syaoran I came to ask you to be careful with the Kinomoto's. They're still angry at you"

"I'm not afraid of them"

"Syaoran, for Sakura's sake then. What if she remembers everything that happened? She will feel betrayed by everyone"

"Eriol, are you asking me to stay away from her? I didn't see her in 3 months. Do you know how much pain I went through?"

"Syaoran, why don't you just give up on her? You two are like Romeo and Juliet, you're sworn enemies"

"Stop saying stupidities"

Tomoyo went to the hospital to visit Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! How you been?" Tomoyo asked cheerfully, she smiled.

"I guess I'm ok"

"You guess?"

"Why hasn't Syaoran-kun come by to see me?"

"Oh that? Sakura there's something you should know. But it would be better if you remember it on your own"

"That's what everybody keeps telling me. It's getting on my nerves" Sakura began crying. Tomoyo hugged her tightly.

Rika went to look for Kotoko, she was checking up on an elder woman.

"Aihara-san, may I have word with you?" Rika asked.

"Yes Sasaki-san" she stepped out of the room.

"By orders of Irie-san, you aren't allowed into Sakura Kinomoto's room anymore. You may not look at her progress either. That is all" she said assertively.

"I understand Sasaki-san" she replied submissively.

During lunch Kotoko went to the cafeteria. She hadn't had time to prepare herself anything. She took out her phone and called Syaoran.

"Hey Kotoko" he answered.

"Syao-kun, guess what?"

"What?"

"I think I got myself into more trouble" she said her voice threatening to crack.

"Tell me what happened"

"I told him, that I had moved in with my boyfriend, and then Sasaki-san told me that by orders of him I'm not allowed into Kinomoto-san's room anymore" tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Wait, are you saying somebody saw me dropping you off this morning?"

"Huh? No I didn't think about that" she gasped. "Syao if that did happen, I'm so screwed"

"Stay calm, we're not sure yet. I'll pick you up after work, I want to try and see Sakura"

"Ok" she sniffed. "Bye Syao" she clicked.

"Talking with your boyfriend?" a voice shook Kotoko's ground. She turned to see him, it was Touya. Beside him Naoki.

Kotoko felt her tongue go numb.

"No" she replied simply.

"Are you denying your boyfriend?" Naoki asked.

"That's not my boyfriend, I was talking to my friend" she stood up.

"You're not going to finish your lunch?" Touya asked.

"I just lost my appetite" she answered and walked off.

It was time for Kotoko to leave she went to go get her purse. She was about to pass by Sakura's room, the door swung open. It revealed Sakura, she was holding onto the door. She was having a hard time standing on her feet. Kotoko ran to her.

"Kinomoto-san, you shouldn't be forcing yourself please go back to bed" she told her.

"No! Let me out please, I want to stand and walk around" she begged.

"But.. You're too weak still"

Sakura pushed herself out in to the hallway.

"I want to get some fresh air"

"Ok you win, but on a wheelchair"

"Fine" Sakura replied.

Kotoko grabbed the wheelchair that was outside of Sakura's room. She helped Sakura sit in it.

"Where do you want to go?" Kotoko asked.

"I want to watch TV at least" she laughed.

"Ok, I wonder why they don't have a TV in your room" Kotoko answered cheerfully.

Kotoko was with her in the lobby, where the TV was. Her phone started ringing, she looked at the screen, it was Syaoran.

"Kinomoto-san, wait here just a minute" she went around the corner.

"Hey Syao, I'm with Kinomoto-san at the lobby" she whispered.

"Really? Let me go see her"

"No Syao, I'm already in a lot of trouble. Try that when I'm not around please"

Meanwhile, where Sakura was the news were on.

"Rumors are spreading that Sakura Kinomoto has waken up from her coma. If it's true I'm so glad. That girl has gone through so many things, from being abandoned by her father to being accused of giving out confidential information of the Li company and that horrible accident that almost took away her life" the reporter said.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her head began hurting, flashbacks of a room full of people began forming in her mind.

Flashback.

"I got a call from someone saying that there has been a breach in our bank accounts" Yelan stated. Syaoran took a sit, Sakura sat next to him.

"I don't believe it, who is the primary suspect?" he asked.

"She is" Yelan said pointing at Sakura. Sakura was to busy writing down 'there has a been a breach in our bank accounts', to notice everybody looking at her. She felt stares, and looked up.

"I'm sorry, do you guys want some privacy?" she asked.

"No we want an explanation" Yelan said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You're one of the heir's to the Kinomoto company aren't you?" Sakura swallowed hard.

"No, I mean technically I should be but… for personal reasons I don't really have anything to do with Fujitaka Kinomoto, my father" she said bravely. Syaoran sent her daggers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her.

"I didn't change my name, it's still Sakura Kinomoto. I understand why you may find me as a suspect, however it didn't even cross my mind to interfere with any business between Kinomoto or you"

"So you're saying that you wouldn't give your full potential not even if you work for us?" Yelan asked.

"No I don't mean that" she sighed, "look in my defense I didn't know I was going to work for you. I thought I would be working for Eriol Hiragiizawa" she looked down. "I understand if you don't trust me, Li-san I'll leave my resignation on your desk" she stood up.

"First answer me, was it all fake?" Syaoran asked. Sakura felt hurt, it was obvious he didn't believe her.

"Li-san, you know where I live. When you're ready to listen, go there and we'll talk about this calmly" she answered and exited the room.

The flashback ended. Sakura began crying, she had remembered a tragic part of her life in a mere couple of seconds.

Touya and Naoki were headed to Sakura's room, they had to pass through the lobby to get there.

Kotoko headed back to check on Sakura, she found her crying.

"Kinomoto-san what's wrong?" she asked worried.

Touya and Naoki saw Kotoko talking to Sakura, she was crying. They ran to her.

"I remembered some things… when I heard it in the news" she managed to say.

"Sakura, why are you out of your room?" Touya asked. Kotoko was frightened when she saw them glaring at her.

Sakura couldn't talk, she was in a state of shock.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her" Naoki said.

Kotoko couldn't take it anymore, his constant criticism had broken her inside.

"I've had it Irie-kun, if you want me to quit just say it" tears rolled down her cheeks. She left running. Naoki went after her, but she didn't notice it.

She kept looking forward, she saw Syaoran at the entrance waiting for her.

"Syaoran" she sobbed and jumped into his arms. Syaoran hugged her protectively.

Naoki watched dumbfounded as Syaoran comforted her. He approached them.

"This is your boyfriend?" Naoki asked. Kotoko pulled away from Syaoran.

"Irie-kun?" Kotoko replied surprised.

"Please take care of her, she's a part of my family" Naoki told Syaoran. Syaoran's eyebrows raised.

"No Irie-kun, don't get the wrong idea. He's my friend only" she said. Naoki was already walking away.

"Hey you, stop right there" Syaoran shouted. Naoki turned annoyed.

"You called?"

"We're just friends, my heart belongs to somebody else" he turned to look at Kotoko. "Come on Kotoko, let's go" she nodded and followed.

Naoki walked back to check on Sakura. Touya was hugging his sister.

"What happened?" Naoki asked.

"She remembered a lot of things, when that stupid nurse let her watch the news" Touya replied furiously. Naoki went over to Sakura.

"Kinomoto-san, what did you remember?" Naoki asked her.

"I remembered when I was being accused of doing something, that I'm sure I didn't do" she replied.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, now I know why Syaoran-kun isn't here"

"Do you remember the accident?"

"No not yet" she answered.

"Ok, you've done a lot of progress Kinomoto-san, but don't force yourself too much" he smiled at her.

Naoki stood up, and exited Sakura's room. Touya followed him.

"She's fired right?" Touya asked. Naoki stopped walking.

"No she's not, she just helped your sister. Kinomoto-san's memories were there ready to come back; she just needed a little help"

"You love her don't you? That's why you keep her here"

"My feelings are none of your concern. Stop over protecting your sister, she has to cope with everything happening around her" Naoki left.

Once Syaoran and Kotoko arrived at the mansion they had dinner together.

"Syao I want to thank you for everything and especially for clarifying our relationship to Irie-kun" Kotoko said.

"No problem, I did myself a favor. But you should tell him the truth, I think he likes you" Syaoran said making Kotoko spit out her water.

"What? No way! He doesn't like me. Do you know how long I've been begging him to love me?" Kotoko asked agitatedly.

"No clue"

"Well I've loved him since 10 years ago, but I tried giving him a love letter 8 years ago and he rejected it. You know the rest, he really doesn't love me"

"You'd be surprised, sometimes we need a little push to understand our own feelings" Syaoran chuckled.

"I hope you're right" she said smiling.

Author's note: Poor Sakura, I really wish I could fix things for her but she's the main reason of why this story is still going. Please leave a review! =)

Mimietgigi 3/21/11


	19. Chapter 19

I was going to update until this weekend, but since it's done. Why not leave it today? Hehe. But leave a REVIEW on every chapter! Not kidding

Saki-Hime: Yeah Syaoran is a quiet, serious and straightforward guy. I personally like guys with those characteristics, so I enjoy writing about him. =)

First princess: What's true? Hehe. I love to know what you guys think so I can improve the history.

Ree-Vance: Gomen! Or do you like the drama? Lol

Hacker911: Welcome to this story =). I'm aware of the cruelty I've made Sakura go thru, and that's why I'm changing my plot slightly. ;) I did see code gease, so I know what you're talking about lol. And Touya, well what I can say about him, he's just too over protective. So that's why Sakura's is going to try something different, enjoy this update!

I don't own CCS or Itazura na Kiss characters.

Love and Hate

Kotoko slipped into bed, she didn't know which was the next step she could take. Naoki had either fired her, or he was waiting for her resignation letter. She sighed. In that split second she received a call.

Can I get to your to your soul?

Can you get to my thought?

Can we promise we won't let go?

All the things that I need

All the things that you need

You can make it feel so real

Cuz you can't deny

You've blown my mind

When I touch your body

I feel I'm losing control

Cuz you can't deny

You've blown my mind

When I see you baby

I just don't want to let go

She looked at the screen and gasped. It was Naoki.

"I-Irie-kun?" she stuttered.

"Kotoko, I know we need to fix our current situation. We work together, and I don't want to let you go-" Naoki took a deep breath.

"Are you saying I'm not fired?" she asked happily. Naoki laughed.

"Of course not silly, but I want to have a talk with you tomorrow. So go earlier, around 7 am. I'll let you rest now, your boyfriend must be waiting"

"Ah Irie-kun, about that-" she hesitated.

"No need to explain, good night" he answered dryly.

"Good night" she replied and he clicked.

"Darn I almost told her I loved her. I need to let her be happy with her boyfriend. Unlike me, he's probably affectionate and loving. But still, who is her boyfriend?" Naoki said out loud.

Kotoko woke up really early to meet up with Naoki. She straightened her hair, and did her make up. She was at Naoki's office by 6:45 am; she had keys to his office so she let herself in. She left the door open. Syaoran called her.

"Hey Syao" Kotoko answered.

"Kotoko where are you?" he asked.

"So sorry I didn't want to wake you up. I came early because Irie-kun told me to meet him up here at 7 am"

"Ok, I was worried. I thought something had happened"

"I'm sorry Syaoran-kun, I'll let you know next time when I leave your house"

"It's ok, I'm glad your alright. Why don't you tell him you don't actually have a boyfriend?"

"I was thinking of telling him, but I don't know. I'm afraid that if I tell him 'hey I'm not living with my boyfriend, I'm living with a guy friend' it's going to sound worse. Don't you think so?"

"That's true, but you should give a try"

"Yeah, you're right. I should. It's about to be 7 am, I'll let you go Syao. Bye bye"

"Bye"

They're conversation ended. Kotoko sat impatiently in the seat. She was unaware that Naoki had heard everything, he had been standing next to the door during the entire conversation. He smiled evilly.

She lied to me? I can't believe her, he thought.

He entered the office, and saw Kotoko moving nervously in the seat.

"Kotoko, you're here early"

"Ah Irie-kun, I want to apologize for the scene I made yesterday"

"No problem, this hospital wouldn't be the same without you here"

"Really?" Kotoko blushed.

"I didn't mean it in a good way" he chuckled. Kotoko jumped out of her seat, and hugged him.

"It doesn't matter how you meant it" she whispered shyly. Naoki felt his heart beat faster, but chose to ignore it.

"Ok, we don't want to get your boyfriend jealous, now do we?" he pushed her away. She leaned on the door.

"Irie-kun, it was a lie I made up. I don't have a boyfriend" she admitted. Naoki pretended to be surprised.

"What? You lied to me? So, who are you living with?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Umm… well a friend" she replied quick. He neared her.

"What friend?" he asked his face inches away from hers.

"A trustworthy friend" she said nervously.

"Do I know this friend?"

"Y-yes" she was looking anywhere else but his face.

"Who?" he put his hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Syaoran Li" she answered looking at Naoki's lips.

"Ah… so you two are really close. That's good maybe you two should date" he let go of her and separated from her. Kotoko felt like her dreams of kissing him were being destroyed.

"Irie-kun we're just friends, he loves Ki… I mean somebody else" she said holding unto his arm.

"Are you two in a relationship?" he asked sternly.

"Whaaaat? No… Irie-kun don't think so low of me, will you" she hugged him once more. "The only one I'll ever love is you"

"Good, I'll tell my mom to not worry about you getting married soon. You can let go of me now" he said smirking. Kotoko looked him straight in the eye.

"Irie-kun" she said and stole a kiss from his lips. Naoki's eyes widened, Kotoko deepened it. She separated from him. "That's what you get for seducing me" she stuck out her tongue.

Naoki mused about the first time he had kissed her, something similar had happened. But he had been the one stealing her first kiss. He looked at the older version of Kotoko, she had changed. Her body and attitude had matured; making her look more beautiful.

"Who taught you that?" he asked slightly blushing.

"You did, don't you remember? Well it's getting late now, I'll go check my list" she exited his office with a wide smile on her face.

Sakura laid on her bed, she had been quiet ever since she had recovered her memories.

I remember it now, it's very clear. Yelan Li blamed me for something I hadn't done, and Syaoran who had just asked me out a day before, didn't even give me a chance to explain. He's going to pay for all the pain he's caused me, Sakura schemed.

Hate and despair had invaded her most inward feelings. She had recovered more memories than she had told Naoki and Touya. She was now able to act like an adult, but she didn't want them to know. She was aware that if Touya knew she had recovered more of her memories he would force her to go live with him. If she pretended to be like a child, she would get away with more things.

Touya went to go see her.

"Kaijuu, how are you doing?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm a lot better onii-chan" she answered childishly.

"That's good to hear"

"Onii-chan, being here is so boooring! Can I stay over at Tomo-chan's instead?"

"No, you're starting therapy soon"

"But onii-chan, I feel lonely and sad" she insisted teary eyed.

"You will be a burden on her, have you even asked her if it's ok?"

"I'll ask her right now" she pouted.

Touya talked to Aunt Sonomi, she gladly accepted. Sonomi assured him that she would have someone take care of her fulltime at her place, and have someone take her to her therapies. Touya thanked her.

Touya spoke to Naoki, he explained to him that Sakura wished to be with her cousin. Naoki agreed with her, he told him that having her cooped up in a hospital room for so long, could have a negative impact in her life. They agreed to have Sakura discharged by that weekend.

On Saturday morning, Sakura was rejoicing because she was ready to leave the hospital. She got off the hospital bed, her feet were stronger. She headed to the door, she intended to get the wheelchair on her own. When she got to the door she heard indistinct voices coming from down the hallway.

"I can't believe he kept you here" it was Touya.

"Why do you hate me so much Kinomoto-san?"

"Because your relationship with that Chinese guy will hurt my sister!" that was clearly heard by Sakura. She lost her balance, she clung to the door furiously.

"Ah Kinomoto-san, Aihara-san are you two at it again? Stop fighting this is a hospital not a cast for a TV show" Naoki interrupted them.

Aihara-san? That's the nurse that took care of me, she thought.

She heard footsteps approaching her room, she regained her strength and walked out of the room. She looked Kotoko right in the eye. Naoki and Touya sat her down immediately in the wheelchair. Sakura kept staring into Kotoko's eyes, Kotoko gulped.

"Ah Kinomoto-san, I'm glad you're being released" Kotoko said cheerfully.

"Thanks" Sakura said dryly, she caught herself and forced a smile.

"Bye bye" Kotoko added, Sakura waved goodbye.

When Sakura arrived at the Daidouji mansion she was excited. Tomoyo welcomed her in and pushed her around in her wheelchair. She took Sakura to her new room, that was on the first floor for easy access. It was beautiful designed with animal print all over, two white walls and two pink walls. Sakura loved it.

Sakura stood up from the chair.

"No Sakura-chan, don't force yourself" Tomoyo shrieked.

"Tomoyo, let's cut to the chase. I need to get better soon to settle scores with Syaoran" Sakura said with a malicious tone.

"Sakura you remembered didn't you?"

"Yeah, can you believe he's got something going on with the nurse that was taking care of me?"

"I didn't know. I'm going to shred him into little pieces!"

"No Tomoyo, this is my fight I'll handle it. You're helping me, but all be the one causing all the pain from now on!" Sakura said angrily. Tomoyo sweat dropped, this side of Sakura wasn't known to her.

Kotoko only worked half the day on Saturdays, she went to Syaoran's place early. She saw him eating lunch.

"Kotoko come eat" he invited her. She obeyed, but she was silent.

"Thanks"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Kotoko I've known you for 3 months and a week now. It's enough time for me to be able to recognize when your glad, sad or mad. Like when you came from work days ago, jumping and hugging all the maids, because you had kissed Naoki" he said straightforwardly. Kotoko blushed.

"Ok I get it I'm obvious. I saw Kinomoto-san today, she was being released from the hospital"

"Really? Why didn't you tell me as soon as you came through this door?" he exclaimed pointing at the dinning room door.

"Syaoran, her brother started fighting with me again. We were out in the hallway, a little far from her room. When I asked him why he hated me so much? He answered because your relationship with that Chinese guy will hurt my sister. That's when it dawned on me. What if she does find out I live here?" she toyed with her fingers nervously.

"Kotoko, you're not telling me everything"

"When we walked by her room, she walked out. But in her eyes all I saw was hate. Hate directed to me, I think she heard what her brother said. If she did I'll leave right away, I don't want to cause you more problems" she said crying bitterly.

"That won't be necessary, I was aware of the possibility of her finding out. Sakura is a kind person, she will understand if I explain to her why you live here"

"I hope you're right, thank you for everything Syaoran"

Kotoko headed to her room to take a nap.

"Ah man, I don't want to tell Syaoran what happened that day" she yawned, and fell asleep.

Sakura made Tomoyo promise she wouldn't tell anyone of her scheme, and of her progress. Tomoyo felt uneasy about the whole thing after all, she had to lie to Touya, her new found fear. She tossed and turned it was 10 pm.

Well a visit to Eriol won't hurt anyone, she thought.

She wore a blue dress and arrived at Eriol's at 10:45 pm, she texted him:

'I'm outside'

In five minutes she saw Eriol without glasses, a shirt, shoes. She stepped out of the car laughing.

"Hey Tomoyo, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, we need to talk" she smiled hard.

"Ok, let's go talk in the living room"

"Somewhere private" she added.

"In the meeting room then?" he asked.

"More private" she said mischievously. Eriol gulped.

"Tomoyo, what kind of visit is this?" he asked scratching his head.

"Just let me in your room" she neared him.

"Ok, if you insist" he said sheepishly.

As he led her to his room, they bumped into that young maid. Tomoyo stopped rashly. The maid was exiting Eriol's room.

"Hiiragizawa-sama, I was checking to see if you wanted some tea" the young maid said.

"Tea, at this time?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yesterday I asked for some tea" Eriol replied.

"You know what? Forget you Eriol, you and your cousin are full of lies" Tomoyo walked off. Eriol went after her.

"Tomoyo wait!" Eriol took hold of her arm.

"Let go of me"

"No, why are you acting this way?"

"I'm really stressed, but I don't know why I came to you!" she shrieked. He hugged her.

"It's Sakura, she moved in to my place" Tomoyo finally said. Eriol gave her a puzzled look.

"She's not like before. She has become bitter" Tomoyo put her hands on her face. She dried her tears.

"I'm sorry" Eriol said holding Tomoyo's hand firmly.

"It's not your fault" her expression changed, "and what I said about you and your cousin, I'm not playing. You two are liars"

"To-Tomoyo what are you talking about?"

"You know what" she answered.

"I don't seriously"

"You're going to tell me that you don't have anything to do with that maid?"

"Is that what worries your silly little head?" Eriol set his hand on her head. Tomoyo blushed.

"You're going to mess up my hair" she looked away.

"Will you go out with me?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo pressed her lips against his.

"I have to think about it" she said winking.

"Ok" he blushed lightly.

Author's note: Guys I know, where's SakuxSyao? I miss them together as well. But I put two little love scenes from the side couples. Dou desu ka? I hope you liked it. Please do leave a review! (Kotoko's ringtone is Stereo Love by Edward Maya ft. Vika.

Mimietgigi 3/25/11


	20. Chapter 20

Ok first thing off, last chapter was changed a little. I want to add that what happened in Japan had me really sad and mortified for a long time. Still sad btw. Next, are you ready for this chapter?

Lost06: hi =) you said that you were glad that my story was the first you read…. Hehe. Btw I'm sure you can write, if you give it a try ;)

First princess: Aww =3 zankyu! It's really special feeling I get when I read reviews like yours.

Hacker911: =) You'll see what happens to Tomoyo for sneaking out. Also, Sakura has a right to be angry at Syao but she has taken it to the extreme. You know what I mean? Like you I wish they'd make a season 3, but it's been so long that I doubt it. =s

Saki-Hime: Hehe yeah me neither.. That's why I changed it up. It just wasn't like her.

Humbleblossom: Yeah Sakura has become bitter, and cruel to some point. But I'll let you read about it.

I don't own CCS or Itazura na Kiss characters.

A malicious scheme

Tomoyo drove fast to her house, speeding was a bad habit she had been accustomed to. She hit the brakes on a red light, muttering how much she hated them. The light switched to green, she stepped on the gas.

Even though Sakura had been scheming for hours, she was wide awake to tell Tomoyo all about it. She wondered why Tomoyo hadn't come down to bid her good night. She attempted to get off the bed.

Tomoyo was honking at all the slow drivers in her way.

"Get off the road grandma!" she yelled to a teenager who was barely learning how to drive. Tomoyo felt bad. "I have a problem" she sighed in defeat.

Sakura was standing on her own two feet, she felt no discomfort. She opened the door and looked around, no one was in sight. She set here gaze on the stairs that led to Tomoyo's room.

When Tomoyo arrived at her house, she tiptoed up the stairs. She didn't want Sakura, or her mother to know where she had been. For one, because Sonomi would tell her off and in Sakura's case, she would feel distrust from Eriol. She opened the door to her room quietly, and threw herself on her bed, kicking off her shoes. She breathed in and out.

"Where were you?" Sakura asked making Tomoyo jump in fear. Sakura was sitting in a chair that was hidden to the door's view.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo stuttered.

"I said, where were you?" Sakura asked sternly.

"I went out… to talk… to-"

"To Eriol?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, so you two are on good terms? That's perfect we can use him" Sakura smiled evilly.

"Of course. Wait, for what?" Tomoyo stopped to think.

"For Syaoran's funeral"

"What did you say?" Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"You heard me, his going to pay with his life" Sakura smirked.

"You're playing right?"

"Yes, if he were to die right now, he wouldn't pay for all the pain he's put me through. He would just sleep in death" Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

"Oi Sakura, don't say things like that. He's not that bad, and you know it"

"No, I don't know. I forgot everything remember?" Sakura asked bitterly, Tomoyo held back tears.

After all this time Tomoyo still blamed herself for the accident, but at this point she felt responsible for Sakura's behavior. She covered her face, and began sobbing.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I drove erratically. The accident is partly my fault" Tomoyo apologized.

Sakura just stared at Tomoyo, she felt nothing whatsoever at seeing her cousin crying. She had numbed her feelings and emotions. All she could think of was destroying Syaoran.

"Tomoyo it was an accident, they happen all the time" she said straightforwardly. Tomoyo got off the bed and hugged her.

The next day Syaoran went to Eriol's.

"Eriol, how's it going?" Syaoran asked friendly.

"What are you doing here?" Eriol asked raising his eyebrow.

"We're family, I don't see anything wrong with visiting you"

"You kicked me out of your office when I told you to stay away from Sakura. Do you remember that?" Eriol was about to close the door on Syaoran's face.

"Wait" Syaoran stuck the door with his foot. "Eriol I'm sorry. I don't want to lose her, and then you tell me to give up on her. You got me on a bad day"

"Alright come in, I'm in a good mood"

Eriol told him he was on good terms with Tomoyo again, but he didn't tell him any details. Syaoran asked him if he could at least send Sakura presents, roses and letters with Tomoyo's help. Eriol contemplated what Tomoyo's answer would be, and it would surely be no. He sighed.

"I'll see what I can do Syaoran, but I don't promise anything"

"Thanks Eriol, that's why you're my favorite cousin" Syaoran said happily.

"What ever happened to Meiling? She used to be your favorite cousin"

"Meiling is my favorite female cousin, it's not the same. She's in Hong Kong, I heard she has a boyfriend that's keeping her busy over there"

"Oh" Eriol made a thoughtful expression.

"What are you thinking?"

"Not much. I sent some of my people to investigate the supposed breach that Sakura or someone caused, and they found nothing"

"There has to be something, everything indicated our bank accounts had been breached" Syaoran replied incredulously.

"Think about it with that kind of information out there, we would have been in huge trouble. But did anything happen? No. I know your mother is saying well Sakura fell into a coma and she couldn't hurt us. That's sounds ridiculous to me, she didn't take her father's money, why would she steal from us?"

"I don't care if she did it, or if she didn't. All I know is I love her"

"Syaoran open your eyes! That's why she's mad at you, because you don't believe her"

"Then who caused all the commotion?" Syaoran asked desperately.

"I didn't want to say it but I must, it had to be in the family. My people did find something, they found that the money in an account was emptied out into another one. But it was all protected with an invisible firewall, so it was virtually impossible to decipher, until they hacked into the software"

"Eriol, what are you trying to say?"

"Your money was transferred into an individual's account temporarily. We found out the individual is Meiling. After Sakura's accident it was returned. As you can see it wasn't Sakura, but it could have been Meiling herself" Eriol said plaintive.

"She's a total klutz, how could she have figured out how to do that?" Syaoran asked angrily.

"Meiling could have used help. A lot of help I must add, whoever created that firewall in our system that prevented us from seeing the history is a genius. But, why would she do it?"

"She insinuated some things to me before the breach, I think she wasn't playing. Meiling still had feelings for me"

Syaoran gritted his teeth, things were going to get ugly for Meiling.

"Let's give her some time Syaoran, she might tell us the truth on her own. A letter will be sent from my office to all our associates next week. To let them know there was new evidence on this case"

"I'll give her 2 months"

Sakura made excellent progress with the therapies, she also had a treadmill in her room. Her body was quickly regaining it's muscle strength and healthy look. It had helped her that she had always been fit.

Tomoyo would give her gifts everyday to reward her for excellent progress. Sakura loved all the gifts, especially a teddy bear that had a green sweater on it, a heart shaped emerald necklace, and the matching earrings. The color green had a strange impact on her.

By the sixth week she was ready to get her plan started, she was taken to her therapy as usual. She looked around for Naoki, she was impatient to see him. Sakura caught a glimpse of Kotoko, she was talking to Naoki in a rather familiar way. It innerved Sakura to go up to them.

"Hello!" Sakura chorused. Naoki and Kotoko turned to see her.

"Ah Kinomoto-san, you're on your feet again. I'm so glad!" Kotoko cheered. Naoki nodded approvingly.

"Yes, I'm a lot better thanks" Sakura gave her a forced smile.

"Aihara-san, stop talking and get to work!" Naoki demanded. Kotoko jumped in fear.

"Yes" she left sulking.

"Kinomoto-san, how are you feeling?" Naoki asked.

"I feel great, thanks for all your help. Also, I wanted to talk to you about something-"

"Sure, come to my office" Naoki led the way.

"First off, you can call me Sakura" she smiled. "I want to ask you a big favor" she blushed.

"Call me Naoki then, and don't be shy. What is it?" he smiled reassuringly.

"I want to ask you pretend to be my fiancé" she blurted out. Naoki stopped breathing for a second, the girl in front of him was too pretty to miss out on. He dismissed the evil thought. He was aware that she could be having some mental problems.

"For what? May I ask" he answered politely. Sakura stood.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I want some guy pay for all the pain that he's caused me. Rumor has it, he still loves me. I plan to let him know that I'm engaged to someone else for two reasons. First, to get my life straight and get over him completely. Second, give him a taste of his own medicine. In other words let him feel what I felt, if not entirely than just a slice of it" Sakura explained. Naoki knew who she was talking about, she agreed with her on many things.

"Sakura I will help you, with one condition"

"Really?" she asked ecstatically. "What is it?" she continued more composed.

"Tell him when he's with Aihara-san" he smirked.

"Naoki-kun I didn't know you had something going with her too! And you knew it was Syaoran Li?" she exclaimed. Naoki chuckled.

"Yeah I figured it was him. You don't stay behind yourself, you found out about them living together" Naoki commented. Sakura just nodded profusely, holding back all the anger that wanted to burst out of her.

"Well our engagement announcement will be held next week" she winked. "Oh and I will call you to give you the address, thank you so much Naoki-kun for helping me" she stood up. "Bye future fiancé" she chorused, and exited his office.

When she was out in the hallway she heaved a sigh. Hearing that Kotoko and Syaoran lived together only made her more bitter.

Sakura arrived at Tomoyo's, Sonomi greeted her cheerfully. Sonomi was glad Sakura could move around without the wheelchair now. Tomoyo came down to see Sakura.

"Sakura-chan you're back" Tomoyo said.

"Yes, and I have something to tell you!" Sakura said anxiously.

Tomoyo found it odd that Sakura would be cheerful. Lately, Sakura would only smile for courtesy and not because she felt it. Tomoyo was starting to see that all Sakura rejoiced in was in making Syaoran suffer. This last part scared her. She was afraid Sakura would actually try and murder the guy.

They headed into Sakura's room.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"I'm getting engaged!" Sakura shrieked. Tomoyo stopped thinking.

"You're what?"

"Well no, more like I'm announcing my engagement next week. Make Eriol, lend us his house for the announcement please" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura! Who are you getting engaged to?" Tomoyo asked mortified.

"To Naoki, who else?" she pretended it was normal.

"Who's Naoki?"

"My doctor, but don't tell Eriol what's going to happen. I want to make it a surprise ok? Oh, and make sure he invites Syaoran and that nurse. I want to make peace with him for once and for all" Sakura said.

"This is part of your scheme isn't it?" Tomoyo asked, lamenting her cousin's lunacy.

"It might, did you know Syaoran and that nurse are living together?" Sakura cut in. Tomoyo groaned.

"Alright, I will get him to invite them" she answered giving up.

Meiling would re-read the letter over and over again.

"Eddie they know I had something to do with it" she looked to her boyfriend.

"I'll take the blame babe" he comforted her.

"But-"

"No buts"

Flashback

Right after Meiling hung up on Eddie, she went to his place to make him confess to his part of the crime.

Eddie had never been treated so bad by a girl before, until he met Meiling. When he saw the fire in her eyes, and how passionate she could be about getting what she wanted, he really detested her. However, he's feelings betrayed him. He couldn't deny it, she was the most selfish being he had encountered. And yet he had fallen in love with her. That's why when she came to his door, to force him to turn himself in, he hugged her and waited until she stopped kicking and punching.

Meiling was trapped in Eddie's arms, she wasn't afraid of him. To her he was a weakling, more like trash that she could walk all over. But when she saw how patiently he waited for her to calm down, she looked up to see him. In his eyes their was fear, pain, and love. The love that no other man had seen her with. She neared her face to his; their kiss signaling the start of a new relationship between them.

Tomoyo called Eriol to ask if they could make a little get together in his place. He happily agreed, especially when Tomoyo said "invite Syaoran too, Sakura wishes to speak to him". However when Tomoyo said "Oh make him bring his friend, Aihara-san too" Eriol started figuring out something was up.

"Is Sakura there?" Eriol asked suspiciously.

"Sakura-chan, say hi!" Tomoyo said to let him know that she was there.

"Hi Eriol see you soon!" Sakura cheered.

"Well Eriol, I'll let you get back to work" Tomoyo hung up.

That Sakura is either on a happy pill or she's planning something, Eriol thought.

Eriol called Syaoran to let him know the so called "good news".

"Did you say Sakura is going to your house next week, and she wants to see me? I don't believe it" Syaoran rejoiced with tears of happiness escaping his eyes.

"Syaoran… are you crying?" Eriol asked.

"N-no are you crazy? Guys don't cry" Syaoran cleared his throat.

"And Syaoran bring Aihara-san" Eriol added, Syaoran was confused.

"Umm Eriol, I don't know if you didn't figure it out but I broke up with Hikari a long time ago"

"I don't mean Hikari Aihara, I meant Kotoko Aihara"

"Oh right, why?"

"That's what I was told, just following orders"

"Something's up isn't it?" Syaoran caught up to his cousin's suspicion.

"I think so, don't get your hopes up"

The week went by really quickly, Sakura was anxious to set foot in Eriol's house. She asked Tomoyo to help her get a dress. Tomoyo agreed right away, that part of Sakura hadn't changed. She got Sakura a strapless, black and silky dress that reached her knees. At the waist line it had green emeralds that matched her necklace and earrings. With matching black and green heels to go with the dress.

Sakura called Naoki.

"Naoki-kun, are you ready?" she asked excited.

"Do I have a choice?" he joked.

"No, you don't. Write down the address. You're taking me there after 5 pm today"

"Ok future fiancée" he said and hung up.

Naoki bought himself a black tailored suit, after all it was his first engagement.

Syaoran had many suits to choose from. He chose his classic look, a tailored black suit with a grayish shirt and no tie. Also, he bought a strapless dress, shoes, a short necklace, and earrings for Kotoko. It was white with a red rose pattern design on it, and matching red shoes. Accompanied by the silver short necklace with a red diamond on it and earrings to go with it. When she saw it, she cried at the extent of Syaoran's kindness.

Tomoyo looked in her closet, she wasn't fixing to celebrate for a tragic celebration. She took out the first dress she found, it was pink . Something she would never wear, completely opposite of her favorite color. She slipped it on, the itchy fabric matched the outcomes of the night. She put on her tear drop shaped, pink beryl earrings, and headed out to Eriol's house. Her hair and make up looking plain.

Sakura looked in the mirror, her hair down with side bangs. Her make up had changed as well, now it was dramatic. Her eyeliner was very exotic looking, it looked like she had fake eyelashes on, in a good way, her eye shadow rubbed down to perfection on her eye lids, the blush giving her a shimmering look and her lips seeming down right luscious to every man.

She walked over to the awaiting Naoki at the front door of the Daidouji mansion. He smiled invitingly.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready" she answered.

Syaoran and Kotoko arrived at Eriol's right away, they're neighbors after all. Syaoran saw the car parked outside of Eriol's mansion, he guessed it was Tomoyo's new car. Syaoran opened the door for Kotoko, she stepped outside the car.

Kotoko styled her hair like she normally did bangs and straight hair, but with her dress and accessories she looked beautiful. Syaoran admired her beauty.

"You look gorgeous Kotoko-chan" he told her. She blushed.

"Thank you for bringing me here" she replied.

"I already told you, you were invited by Sakura herself" he said thoughtfully.

They knocked at Eriol's doors. Eriol opened.

"Ah so this is Aihara-san. Nice to meet you I'm Eriol, Syaoran's cousin" he said politely. Kotoko blushed.

"Nice to meet you too" she said. He led them into the living room, where Tomoyo was sitting impatiently.

When Tomoyo heard footsteps she started toying with her fingers, she didn't know how her cousin was going to react when she'd see Syaoran. Tomoyo saw Eriol come in with Syaoran and Kotoko. She glared at him.

So Syaoran is seeing someone else, she thought.

"Hello Syaoran" she said politely.

"Hi Tomoyo, where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"She's still getting ready, you know how girls are. Who's this beautiful girl with you?" Tomoyo pointed out.

"My bad, this is my friend, Kotoko Aihara" Syaoran apologized.

"Oh my, you're the nurse Sakura told me about. Nice to meet you Aihara-san. My name is Tomoyo Daidouji" she smiled.

Naoki and Sakura arrived at Eriol's. They looked at each other.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Naoki asked.

"I'm sure. But I was thinking about you, and Aihara-san. Won't this hurt you're relationship with her?"

"Don't worry about her, she's resilient"

They knocked. The young maid that looked like Tomoyo let them in.

"Welcome the master is awaiting for you" she smiled at them. She led them to the living room where everybody was.

Footsteps collided within the floors of the Hiiragizawa mansion. Tomoyo turned to look at Eriol, he observed her nervous posture. Syaoran had noticed Tomoyo's queer behavior as well. The only one unaware of the situation was Kotoko. Tomoyo looked at Kotoko, her cousin's imminent arrival would throw everything into disarray.

"You know Aihara-san, you remind me a lot of Sakura before the accident" she admitted morosely. Syaoran and Eriol noticed her sad expression.

They all looked to the entrance of the living room, Sakura and Naoki entered.

"Everyone, I'm sorry for being late" Sakura apologized cheerfully. Kotoko's jaw dropped.

Syaoran regarded Sakura's beauty, he snapped out of his trance and saw Naoki standing next to her.

"Sakura-chan don't worry, it's a pleasure seeing you again" Eriol said, speaking for everyone.

"Aw… you're so kind Eriol, thanks for having us here" Sakura played along.

"Your welcome, why don't we all head into the dining room?" he invited.

"Yeah" she replied.

The awkward silence was eating up Tomoyo, she feared her cousin's actions. They saw the huge dining table served with delicious looking plates. Sakura stayed next to Naoki the whole time, Kotoko and Syaoran eyed her actions carefully. They sat as follows:

Tomoyo and Eriol across each other. Sakura in between Tomoyo and Naoki. Kotoko next to Eriol, and Syaoran at her side. So Sakura was across from Kotoko, and Syaoran was across Naoki.

Even Sakura found it hard to breath with all the tension in the air. She cleared her throat.

"Umm it's not like I came back from the dead" she laughed.

"We know Sakura-chan, but let them have a minute to admire your beauty" Naoki commented. Sakura blushed, making Kotoko's heart feel heavy.

"Thanks Naoki-kun your so sweet… but no seriously, I know a lot of things went unsaid when I went into a coma. Like… the situation between Syaoran and me. Let's leave it in the past, just like those memories that I don't completely remember" she said straightforwardly.

"Sakura, before we leave it in the past, can you forgive me?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked into those amber eyes, the very eyes she hated with all her heart.

"Of course Syaoran, and I will ask Fujitaka to leave you alone for once and for all" she sighed. "I don't promise anything about Touya, he's a different story. I don't have control of his actions" she smiled shyly.

"Don't worry about it Sakura" Syaoran said.

"And Aihara-san, I believe Touya has been harassing you. Next time he tells you something say 'I know what you did on the summer of 2005' he won't bother you ever again" she assured her.

"What happened on the summer of 2005?" Kotoko asked curiously.

"He's best male friend confessed to him" she said playfully.

The faces of everyone made a 'oh' shaped face, especially Tomoyo.

"Can I use that too?" Tomoyo asked.

"No" Sakura replied. Tomoyo pouted.

"Why not?"

"He might just hurt you Tommy, I'm just looking out for you" she said sounding like the old Sakura.

Everyone ate they're food, Sakura barely touched her plate. She was used to not eating a lot. Naoki turned to see her, and saw her plate full.

"Your not hungry Sakura-chan?" he asked. Kotoko and Syaoran saw how familiar they were to each other.

"I don't usually have dinner" she responded.

"Neither breakfast nor lunch" Tomoyo butted in. Sakura gave her an evil look.

"I know it's hard to adapt yourself to eating again, but you have to" Naoki advised.

"Yeah, yeah I know" she answered giving him a signal.

"Right" Naoki looked around. "Sakura and I have something to share with all of you" he continued.

Tomoyo held her breath and looked down at her plate. Eriol frowned.

"We are getting married in two months" Naoki said confidently.

Kotoko put her hands on her mouth, while Syaoran clenched his teeth.

"Yeah, it may come as surprise to all of you. But we are very deeply in love" Sakura said grabbing Naoki's hand.

Sakura's phone began vibrating, she reached for her purse to get it. The screen read Onii-chan.

"Ugh sorry guys it's my Onii-chan" she apologized and excused herself.

Kotoko looked directly at Naoki, her eyes were those of complete misery.

"Irie-kun, congratulations" she uttered.

"Thank you Aihara-san" he replied.

Kotoko tapped Syaoran's leg under the table, he turned to see her. She made a let's get out of here face. Syaoran held her hand tightly. In reality, he was breaking inside and yet, he wanted to remain strong for Kotoko.

Sakura rolled her eyes, Touya was asking how she was doing, and where she was.

"Sakura I have something important to tell you" Touya said.

"Ok Onii-chan but make it quick because I'm busy talking with… Tomoyo and her friends"

"Alright but I need you to sit down, relax and not worry"

"Ah Touya, I will return the call in few minutes. I don't have time right now!" Sakura hung up, and walked back to her seat. She spotted Kotoko and Syaoran holding hands.

"I'm so sorry about that" she apologized and sat in her place.

Tomoyo's phone went off next, but Tomoyo didn't bother to get up.

"Hello" Tomoyo answered.

"Is Sakura with you?" Touya asked in a demanding tone.

"Hey hey calm down, she is" she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, dad just had a heart attack. I'm at Tokyo Hospital, and I don't want Sakura to find out yet"

"Your kidding?" her eyes denoted worry.

"Shh don't let her find out, talk to you later. Bye" he hung up.

Everyone stared at Tomoyo.

"Something came up" she said.

"What?" Sakura asked intrigued.

"It can wait, you were telling us about your engagement with Irie-san" Tomoyo changed the conversation.

"Huh?" she tilted her head, for a minute forgetting completely about her plan. "Oh, yes our engagement will be held soon, you're all invited by the way" she said biting her lip.

Naoki's phone began vibrating next, Sakura finally understood something had happened. Naoki excused himself, to take the call. Sakura directed her attention to Tomoyo.

"If Touya's the one calling Naoki, I'm assuming something happened" Sakura told Tomoyo, making her nervous.

Naoki came back.

"That was Touya right?" Sakura asked seriously.

Each person sitting at the dinner table noticed Sakura's abrupt change of character.

"It was a patient" he lied.

"Your lying" she said dryly.

"I'm not"

"Let me see your phone then" Sakura said pushing his buttons.

"Sakura" he said making her come to her senses. She crossed her arms childishly.

"I know that was Touya, and that you're hiding something from me" she said playfully, forcing a smile on her lips.

"Sakura and Naoki congratulations on your engagement, you two are definitely ready for marriage" Syaoran said looking away, Sakura smiled defiantly.

Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore, Sakura's lunacy, the fake engagement, Fujitaka's current state. Tears began rolling down her cheeks, like torrents of water. Everyone except Naoki, stared in confusion.

"Tomoyo what's wrong?" Eriol asked standing from his seat. Sakura pulled Tomoyo out of her seat and into the living room, before Eriol reached her.

"Sakura has changed" Eriol enunciated.

"She hasn't recuperated all her memories. Some special moments in our lives shape our character into what it is" Naoki said.

"I wish I had her illness so I could erase you from my memory" Kotoko cracked letting her tears escape shamelessly.

"It's ok Kotoko-chan, I'm here for you" Syaoran comforted her. Naoki stared hopelessly at them, he had promised Sakura that he would go through with the lie for the entire day.

Sakura sat Tomoyo on the couch.

"Alright Tommy what's happening?"

"It's a lot of things Sakura" she sobbed.

"Start with what Touya said"

"I can't"

"Please"

"No" Tomoyo said, Sakura lost her self-control and shook her.

"Yes you can" she said in an infuriated voice that resounded through the walls and into the dining room.

"Ok but calm down, that hurt" Tomoyo took a deep breath. Sakura sat beside Tomoyo, and she held Sakura's hand. "Your father had a heart attack, and he's in the Tokyo Hospital right now" she said sadly.

Sakura went into another state of flashbacks, she remembered how loving her father use to be before her mother's death. Also, when she and Touya left his side. She came into reality again, Tomoyo was hugging her tightly.

"Nooo! Why Tomoyo? Why?" she shrieked and began crying on her cousin's shoulder.

Back at the dining room they had heard some portions of the heated conversation Sakura and Tomoyo were having. However, when they heard the shriek they all stood, except Kotoko. Because she was already crying herself. The guys headed into the living room. Kotoko breathed in and out and forced herself not to cry, she followed them.

"Sakura you have to be strong, he's a fighter just like you" Tomoyo comforted her.

"Why do I even try anymore, I have nothing to look forward to" she sobbed. She pulled out of Tomoyo's embrace. "I want to see him" she demanded.

The guys and Kotoko went into the living room, they saw Sakura acting in a bad state. Sakura turned to see them.

"You" she pointed at Naoki. "You lied to me… Why didn't you tell me my father had a heart attack?" she said despairingly.

"I'm sorry Sakura, Touya didn't allow it" he replied. Sakura approached him, when she was inches from him she put her hands on her hips.

"That scumbag has no right over me, you understand?"

"Yes, I understand" he answered taking a few steps back.

Sakura began feeling lightheaded she walked toward Tomoyo, her mouth dried, everything spun around her and her strength was leaving her body.

"Tommy I don't feel good" she whispered and fell into her arms.

"Sakura!" they all screamed. They set her down in the guest room bed.

"Kotoko quick get my emergency kit, it's in my trunk" Naoki told her throwing the keys at her. Kotoko obeyed, she ran and came back quickly.

"Here Irie-kun, what do you think is wrong with her?" Kotoko asked.

"Sakura hasn't been eating very well, that's why she's weak; and the bad news affected her emotionally"

Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo stared hopelessly at Naoki and Kotoko.

"She hasn't been emotionally stable ever since the accident" Tomoyo admitted.

"Why didn't you let me know Daidouji-san?" Naoki asked sternly.

"I thought she would slowly stabilize, but she obviously didn't. Please help her Irie-san!"

"She's my future fiancée remember? Of course I'll help her" he smiled assuring her.

Author's note: Gosh! Now everyone is in pain! Those of you who favorite this story, thanks but why not leave a review? I want to know what you guys think =). O.O man this chapter was way too long, it took me like 8 hours in two different days obviously.

Mimietgigi 3/25/11


	21. Chapter 21

Hello guys! =)

Saki-Hime: Oh yeah! Guess some lies will be uncovered in this chapter hehe

HappyHam: Well I meant that they were only announcing that would get engaged. I'm not sure if in every culture it's the same but in my culture, the guy has to ask the girls parents if they can get engaged. Later on it's marriage, it just depends on how you do things in your family lol!

First-princess: Uff me too, I've felt so bad for Saku. That's why I let her take out her anger on Syao-kun.

AyameRose: check what I told happy ham lol, you too had the same question. I guess it's our culture differences. At first I wanted to use Tommy, but I was like poor girl; she always has to fix everything. Lol. So I used another efficient way haha!

Hacker911: Muahaha! Only for this once, I wanted her to have a chance to express her most inward feelings. She'll get back to normal eventually =). I hope you didn't really throw out your monitor, cuz then, how would you read the next chapters? =P

Ree-Vance: Tell me about, I'm a drama lover but this is too much hehe.

Uncovering Lies

I don't own SCC or Itazura na Kiss characters.

They all stared at Sakura's pale complexion.

"Let's take her to Tokyo Hospital, that's where she wants to be right now and it's not that far from here" Tomoyo said.

"Ok" Eriol answered.

"We'll come as well" Syaoran added. Kotoko tugged at his shirt.

"Actually Syaoran, I'd rather stay at your place" she said morosely.

"I understand" he replied.

Naoki eyed Kotoko, he felt bad.

"We should get going, she needs to be hospitalized if possible" Naoki spoke. "Have a good night rest Aihara-san" he added.

Kotoko didn't reply, she just turned her heel towards the door.

On the way to Tokyo Hospital, Sakura opened her eyes for just a short moment and closed them again. She was really exhausted all that scheming and stress had taken it's toll.

They finally arrived, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura had gone in Eriol's car. Naoki and Syaoran in their respective cars had followed behind.

"Sakura we're outside Tokyo Hospital" Tomoyo whispered. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Ok" Sakura tried standing, and found it impossible.

"I'll carry you" Naoki offered.

"No, let me do it by myself" she took a deep breath. She pulled herself with all her mite.

Filled with awe, they let her walk with difficulty. Syaoran's admiration for her had only grown. Sakura hadn't seen him, he was watching them from afar. He knew Touya was there.

"Where's Fujitaka Kinomoto?" she asked at the front office.

"He's in intensive care right now, what is your relation to him?"

"I'm his daughter"

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Touya approaching her.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"You, you… where's dad?" she held back tears.

"Go home, you can't see him right now"

"NOo!" she screamed, her little energy leaving her once more.

She fell to his feet.

"Sakura, what's wrong with you? Stand up" he hovered over her.

No one dared approach Touya or Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Syaoran finally intervened, stretching out his hand to her.

Touya's fists clenched tightly.

"What are you doing with him Sakura?" Touya asked.

"Stop telling me what to do… I want to be by my dad's side. You acted this way when mother passed away as well!" she took Syaoran's hand.

"Don't get near him" he said sternly.

"I'll do as I wish, and right now I want to see dad!" her knees began to shake.

"What? You can't even stand on both your feet, and yet you want to be by dad's side. What's wrong with you?" Touya pointed out.

"Shut up" she murmured, took her last step towards him and slapped Touya.

Syaoran held Sakura before she fell to the floor. Nurses watching the whole ordeal brought a wheelchair and sat her there.

"Fine, if you want to befriend this guy or marry him that's your choice. Dad is in room 245, only one person can see him at a time" Touya walked away. Tomoyo went after him.

"Naoki, what's wrong with me?" Sakura asked bluntly.

"You obviously need rest" he answered plainly.

"Nurse could you take me to room 245 please?" Sakura asked, the nurse nodded and started pushing her. "Oh wait a minute. Syaoran thank you" she said without looking back.

Syaoran smiled widely, he turned to look at Naoki.

"We have to talk" Syaoran said. Eriol looked from Syaoran to Naoki, he sighed.

Sakura held Fujitaka's hand tightly, she kissed it and put it to her face. Like he use to when she was a child.

"Daddy I'm sorry… I love you so much and I don't want to lose you too!" she sobbed.

"I remembered the day I left you, it was silly of us. We wanted all your attention, and you were so busy all the time. We thought you didn't love us anymore, that's why we left you. All by yourself" she cried incessantly.

The doctor came in.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are from 8 am to 9 pm. You have to go now" he said.

"But.."

Naoki came in. The doctor stared at him in a familiar way.

"Irie-san, is it really you?"

"Yes, how you been Funetsu-san?" Naoki asked friendly.

"I'm doing great, as you can see. Is this your new girlfriend?"

"She's my patient"

"Oh I see so Kotoko-san really did win your heart, she was so determined to have you by her side"

"Not exactly, but we do work together" Naoki turned to look at Sakura. "Sakura-chan you need rest"

"I don't want to leave his side" Sakura replied without taking her gaze off of her father.

"If you don't get better, your brother will have a reason to control your life" Naoki said straightforwardly. Sakura turned to look at him.

"Ok" she finally replied.

He pushed her out of the room and into the lobby. He knelt down to her eye level.

"Sakura-chan, what's going on in that little head of yours?" Naoki asked caringly. Sakura looked into his eyes, they began to fill with unshed tears.

"I don't know, I have so many things bothering me at once" she replied in a hushed tone.

"Could it be that your forcing yourself to get better quick, just so you can take revenge on Syaoran Li?"

Sakura broke down, she started crying non-stop on Naoki's shoulder.

"I…I loved him so much… and he didn't even take a moment to think that I had nothing to do with the breach" she managed to say.

Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other, they were around the corner eavesdropping on them.

"There, there why don't you tell him that yourself?" he comforted her.

"I can't get myself to do it, I would have to admit to him that I hate him" she paused "however, I feel that letting him know that I hate him won't fix anything here" Sakura put her hand on her heart.

"You're right it won't, because you still love him" Naoki said letting out a chuckle. Sakura blushed.

"No I don't… what about you and Aihara? Don't tell me you don't have feelings for her?" Sakura teased.

"No I do love her" Naoki smirked.

"Whatever, we're through" Sakura pouted, then smiled approvingly. "I hope you can get her back Naoki"

Syaoran lifted his hands up in the air, and pulled his hair.

"I don't understand what's going on" he whispered to Eriol.

"Me neither but I know someone who does. Let's go to the cafeteria" he replied.

Tomoyo and Touya sat across from each other.

"I want to be alone Tomoyo, don't you get it?" Touya barked.

"Sakura loves you Touya, but you're so overprotective. She finally cracked, and to begin with she's not being herself today"

"She blames me for not letting her see mom, I just didn't want her to see mom's suffering" he defended himself.

"Then try explaining things to her, she will understand you" Tomoyo advised. Touya nodded, he looked at the time.

"Mizuki is by herself at home, I better get going. I'll leave Sakura and dad to you" Touya left looking miserable.

Tomoyo sighed deeply.

"Tommy, we were looking for you" Eriol spoke into her ear.

"Kyaaa! Eriol don't do that, you scared me" she replied.

"I won't do it anymore if you explain to Syaoran and me, what the heck is wrong with Sakura?" Eriol said slyly. Tomoyo stood up from her seat, placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Repeat after me, 'if Tomoyo says don't do that I won't do it'" she demanded of him.

Syaoran was holding in the laughter.

"Tomoyo, you're kidding right?" Eriol asked embarrassed.

"No, I'm not" Tomoyo answered.

"If Tomoyo says don't do that, I won't do it" Eriol repeated.

"Good boy, now I'll answer your question" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

They all sat down.

"Why did she suddenly start going out with Irie-san?" Syaoran asked mortified.

"They never dated" she paused "that I'm aware of" she finished saying.

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"It was all a fake" Tomoyo looked down.

"Why did she do it?" Eriol asked.

"Because she hates me" Syaoran answered him.

Tomoyo stared at both of them.

"I don't know what was going on in her head" Tomoyo admitted.

"Maybe she hasn't completely recuperated from the accident, that's why she's a little disoriented. Let's go check on her" Eriol offered.

Syaoran and Tomoyo followed Eriol, they were really down. Naoki caught sight of them.

"Daidouji-san" he called out.

"Oh hi Irie-san"

"Sakura is resting in room 305, she fell asleep right away. I have to go home now, can I leave you take care of her"

"Of course" Tomoyo replied worn-out.

"Bye" Naoki started heading out.

"We haven't had our talk" Syaoran called out. He went after Naoki.

They went outside.

"What do you want to talk about?" Naoki asked. Syaoran lifted his hand as if attempting to punch him in the face. Naoki flinched.

"That would've been on Kotoko's behalf, but she would get mad at me… So, why did you agree to Sakura's crazy plan?"

More recomposed Naoki finally answered.

"Why do you care so much for Kotoko?"

"She's a nice person, and believed in me when no one else did"

"Hmm… in that case Sakura's a genuine person and trusted me with personal issues so I agreed to help her"

"Oh is that how it is… I'm not competing with you on who's better suited for Sakura. In fact, I've decided to let her be" he looked him straight in the eye "I'm giving up on loving her"

"She makes a small mistake and you give on her? Then you really don't deserve her" Naoki blurted out.

"You're probably right, but next time you try helping Sakura. It better be for a good cause or else-"

"Or else what?" Naoki interrupted.

"You'll see" Syaoran walked back into the hospital.

Syaoran found Eriol and Tomoyo. They were sitting far apart.

"Did you check on Sakura?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo.

"Yes she's sleeping" she yawned "you two should head home, I'll stay here"

"The one who sounds tired is you, where's Touya?"

"He left me to take care of Fujitaka and Sakura" she replied.

"Hmm ok, I'll take care of them and you two can go rest. Ok?" Syaoran offered.

"But-" Tomoyo hesitated.

"Sounds good, come on Tomoyo. Let's go" Eriol pulled her all the way to the car.

"Eriol I don't know if that's a good idea"

"Tomoyo they need to be alone, let them fix their problems by themselves. Plus, why are you being so rude to me?" Eriol leaned to open the door for her. Tomoyo was about to sit in the car, he stopped her.

"I don't like it when you act smart around me, if you want to be that way around others it's fine. But not with me" she pushed him aside, he held her hand.

"Ok, I don't like not knowing what we are. So I'll change if you clarify what we are"

"We're whatever you want us to be Eriol" Eriol started blinking repeatedly.

"Really? So we're getting married next week?" he joked.

"I said you had to stop acting smart around me!"

"I know, I was kidding baby. We're only getting engaged next week" Eriol beamed. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Not happening… any time soon" she murmured.

Syaoran walked up to the front office, when the secretary saw him she uttered 'Li-sama' in an astound tone. He nodded confused, and she shook her head sideways; trying to wake up from her daze. He asked to see Sakura and she let him in immediately.

Syaoran sat next to Sakura's bed, she looked better already.

"Sakura it's only you and me now" he gave out a small chuckle.

"Look at what I've done to you. You deserve someone better, someone who won't cause you more pain and that will protect from harm at all times" Syaoran concluded.

Sakura slowly started opening her eyes, she was exhausted but had heard clearly when he said 'you deserve someone better'.

"Co-coward" she struggled to say, because she wanted to cry.

"Sakura?"

"You have a chance to redeem… yourself and you choose to give up" she sobbed.

"You're the one who's been pushing me away with lies and-" he stopped talking because Sakura sat up to eye him.

"I hate you, there I said it. Now leave me alone" she pulled the blanket over her head and began to cry.

"I know you hate me Sakura, that's why I'm letting you go" he looked down at his feet.

"Then why won't you leave?" she kept crying.

"I won't leave you here crying by yourself and I was left to take care of you"

"Tomoyo's tired of me, Touya's mad at me, my daddy's suffering because of me… and now… and now you've stopped loving me" she sobbed.

Syaoran couldn't hold back any longer, he pulled the blanket off and hugged her.

"Don't ever say that again" he spoke softly. Sakura let him embrace her, she hadn't felt his warmth in such a long time. It felt new to her after so much pain, hate and dullness in her life. She returned the hug.

"Don't leave me either please" she contradicted herself. Syaoran jumped back surprised.

"Sakura what is it you really want?" he scratched his head. Sakura realized it had slipped out of her mouth.

"At first I wanted to make you feel what I felt" she forced herself to push him away.

She threw the blanket over her head again. Syaoran was bewildered.

"And now?"

"I realized that hurting you didn't make me feel good at all" she said in a low tone.

"So that means?" Syaoran leaned in close to her bed to hear her better.

"I don't know what it means, but when you hugged me I felt a spark of life enter my being" she took off the blanket.

Their faces were inches apart, Sakura leaned in closer to him. She kissed him.

Author's note: There were some of you who thought I couldn't pull Sakura out of that mess. You thought wrong! It was totally possible for me haha. It's a good thing Syaoran doesn't keep grudges or does he? Also I thought, this is chapter 21 and where's the sxs moments I so much love? Please R & R!

Mimietgigi 4/28/11


End file.
